


Changing my Ending

by Eggplantouma



Series: Looking to the Future [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Hinakoma - Freeform, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplantouma/pseuds/Eggplantouma
Summary: All of those popular kids always end up with some sort of bad karma hitting them. Komaeda was one of these popular kids along with Ouma and Enoshima. When he meets Hinata, he wonders if he has to suffer the same fates as the popular kids on tv.





	1. Bumping into an enemy

Being part of a popular group like in tv shows wasn’t really as great as it sounds. Komaeda Nagito was part of the most popular yet hated group. He had nothing against their leader, Ouma Kokichi. Their other companion, Junko Enoshima on the other hand, was hated intensely by the albino yet she’s the least hated by the public.

While they were arguing with another popular group, things got pretty intense.

“Oh can you just shove your cocky little grin into your-“, a brunette said to Ouma.

“Now now Harukawa dear, don’t be use such profanity.”, he responded. He giggled and looked at the other two behind her, particularly a dark haired golden eyed boy named Saihara a new kid. Momota was trying to hold Harukawa back. Komaeda noticed a few more of Harukawa’s friends hanging in the back.

Enoshima rolled her eyes. “Honestly, let’s just go, Oum, these guys are lame.”

The purple haired boy pouted. “Aw”

“She’s right, we shouldn’t be fighting right now since class starts soon.”, Komaeda reasoned.

Ouma shrugged. “Fine”

The three stylishly walked off.

That was their usual thing. Fighting with the other group was basically their lives. Even though they’re outnumbered, Ouma always seemed to win. Komaeda rarely got into fights and was pretty much teased by the other two but he didn’t mind it too much when Ouma did it since his were light hearted and not meant to be taken seriously. Enoshima however was rude and very mean hearted. She struck deep with her insults but he endured all of that for Ouma’s sake.

. . .

It was lunch time but Enoshima was busy with her makeup while Ouma was off to who knows where. Komaeda decided to walk around and have his time devoted to thinking while carrying his lunch. He noticed how he was never worth much to anyone. In his entire life, he was just left behind and worthless.

That all changed when he met Ouma. The younger one was childish but had a sense of deeper maturity. He befriended Komaeda and created a strong sibling like bond with him. They were at each other’s houses so often, it’s like they lived together. Ouma shared adventures with Komaeda and helped him with his self esteem issues. They loved each other. No romance was in the mix but the affection was there.

Komaeda was so deep in his thoughts, he bumped into someone and fell over. He rubbed his head in confusion. His food fell out of his hands and spilled everywhere.

“Sorry about that!”, the other person said.

Komaeda looked up to see a hand being offered to help him. The boy shook his head and took the hand.

He got a better look and realized that this wasn’t just any other student, it was Hajime Hinata, a member of their opposing group.

“Ah? Why are you helping me up? Aren’t you part of the other group?”, Komaeda asked in a confused manner.

“Yeah, I am but does that really matter? Everyone should have some human decency to even the worst of people sometimes. Besides, you don’t seem that bad.”, Hinata shrugged and smiled.

“I see.”

“Sorry about your food though. You can have some of mine.”, Hinata sheepishly said.

“You don’t need to do that. I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t mind. Just take some ok?”

“If you insist...” Komaeda felt a little patter in his heart as Hinata gave him a sandwich. “I really don’t get why you would give this to a piece of trash like me.”

Komaeda didn’t realize that he said that aloud. Hinata looked at him concerned.

“You aren’t a piece of trash. Sure your group is pretty bad but that doesn’t mean you are.”

“I’m flattered Hinata-kun. Just ignore that other part. I didn’t mean to say it.”

“It’s fine, really. Don’t believe those thoughts though. It might end up doing bad things for you.”, Hinata advised as he walked away.

“Thank you, I suppose.”

Komaeda looked at his sandwich. It was hard to believe someone would see so much in him. As he walked back to the meeting spot where Ouma and Enoshima usually were, the latter rolled her eyes.

“Hey cloud brain! Get me some juice will you?”

Of course she just had to ruin everything. Komaeda’s hatred for her was completely justified. She had no compassion and enjoyed other’s pains but she never had consequences due to her flawless beauty.

“Cotton head, can you pwease get me some Panta too? I’m too busy marveling my beauty.”, Ouma teasingly requested. He wasn’t a narcissistic person to Komaeda. It was obviously just him mimicking a certain someone.

“Aye aye captain.”, Komaeda said jokingly. He went to the vending machine and pulled out some change. To his luck, a few cans of soda and juice fell out without a need to insert anymore coins.

He gathered the four drinks and gave Ouma his Panta. Enoshima growled as she spat her drink out.

“This one’s expired! Ugh. You’re absolutely worthless.”

“Nishishi! Your luck never ceases to amaze me, Ko!”, Ouma burst out laughing.

“Ha ha...sorry Enoshima. You can have the water I got.”

“Hmph!” She bonked Ouma on the head. “Serves you right Oum.”

“Owww...I swear you’re too harsh on me.”

“Whatever.” Enoshima kisses his cheek. “Mwah”

Ouma sticks his tongue out. Komaeda frowned and felt a slight urge to pull Ouma away from her. No, it was a strong urge. Enoshima and Ouma weren’t dating but the girl always seemed to shower him with kisses. The latter never responded mutually but it still got on Komaeda’s nerve.

. . .

It started to rain at the end. Enoshima left in her extravagant limousine. Ouma and Komaeda went home in more humble ways. However, today Ouma seemed to be troubled by something and left without a word. Komaeda found that Ouma had some off moments where he just doesn’t want to talk to anyone.

The albino didn’t want to go out in such weather so he stayed in the school building longer than many others. He noticed Hinata was doing the same and decided to strike up some sort of conversation.

“Crazy weather we’re having, right?”

Komaeda almost face palmed. That was the cheesiest attempt at starting a conversation.

“Yeah. Don’t you usually go home with Ouma?”

“He seems pretty focused on something today. I don’t want to bother him.”

“Oh ok. Why do you even join those two anyways?”

“Huh?”

Hinata sighed. “Ouma and his girlfriend, Enoshima. Why do you hang out with them?”

Komaeda stiffened up at the phrasing. “She isn’t his girlfriend. I would never allow that.”

“Sorry, they just seem like a couple.” Hinata was curious about Komaeda now.

“Hmm anyone would come to the same conclusion but she likes to mess with everyone.” Komaeda hummed. “As for why I hang out with them...I care a lot about Ouma and I know he would be sad if I openly disliked his friend even if he hides it.”

“Really? Ouma’s a pretty mean guy.” Hinata pointed out.

Komaeda quickly jumped to Ouma’s defense. “He just has a hard time trusting people. Once you get to know him, he’s a lot nicer.”

“A hard time trusting people?”

“Ah...it’s a bit of a personal story for him so I’d rather not say anything about it. To put it briefly, lots of people in his life were hurting him in different ways. Don’t tell anyone I said that.”, Komaeda explained.

Hinata nodded. “I understand. Those things can be personal.”

They talked about different things for hours until it was almost time for clubs to end.

“Yo Hajime, I thought you went home alrea- wait. What are you doing with him?”, a voice called out.

Hinata turned around and waved at Momota. “Hey, we’re just hanging out until the rain stops.”

Momota stared at Komaeda warily. The latter looked away in discomfort and pulled his hood up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”, the albino said apologetically.

Momota shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. You aren’t doing anything wrong. My bad.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “So you and Kazuichi are going to give me a ride right?”

Momota gave a thumbs up. “Sure, no problem dude. We’ll just wait til Kazuichi’s-“

“Hey guys! Wait up!” As if on cue, the pink haired man ran to them.

Souda paused when he looked at Komaeda who was scooting away. “I didn’t know he was here.”

“It’s too rainy out there.”, Hinata sighed.

Momota shrugged and made his way to the car. Souda followed behind. Hinata was about to do the same until he remembered Komaeda looking out the window. The albino didn’t have a way to go without being drenched. The hood he wore would be completely soaked the instant he stepped outside. Hinata knew that all of his friends hated the guy but he didn’t seem that bad. He made the decision to help him.

Hinata held his hand out to Komaeda. “The storm won’t be ending anytime soon.”

The albino looked at him in surprise. He reluctantly took it and stood up. “Thank you”

Souda was bug eyed. “You’re inviting someone from the demon group?!”

“He’s not that bad.”, Hinata reasoned.

“Please just ignore me. Thank you for helping me.” Komaeda was anxious about this but he was used to the feeling.

Souda gave in and went to the passenger seat while Momota was in the driver’s seat. Hinata and Komaeda sat in the back. The albino gave his address and off they went.”


	2. Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car ride was awkward for sometime and arriving home wasn’t the best either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were tons of mistakes made in this and it is a little long. Enjoy!

The ride was silent. Momota dropped Souda off and drove on. The three were now left with nothing but pure silence aside from the rain outside. Komaeda fidgeted with his hoodie string while looking out the window. Once the thunder rolled in, he flinched and held on to his school bag.

Hinata noticed this and spoke up. “You ok?”

“Y-yeah, the thunder caught me off guard, that’s all”, he said. He relaxed and put down the bag.

“Alright then,”

Momota drove on and asked Komaeda, “so what do you usually do at home?”

Komaeda didn’t pull his eyes away from the window as he answered. “I-I normally just do my homework and cook some dinner. I guess I read books after a shower. O-Ouma comes over a lot so we have some movie nights.”

The driver nodded. “I half expected you to be doing some sort of club or something fashionable.”

“I tend to stay away from those things until it’s time for school. Sorry about the whole argument with Harukawa-san. I can’t control him.”

Momota laughed. “It’s fine. Ouma just likes to tease her a lot huh. You weren’t really doing anything wrong.”

Komaeda giggled. “What do you two usually do after school?”

Hinata thought for a bit. “I do just about the same as you, except I don’t read that many books.”

“You guys are boring. I go to my space exploration club everyday. We like to talk about space ship, stars, and other things while building models. After that club I just hang out with Kazuichi since he’s my roommate.” Momota continued ranting as Komaeda zoned out a bit.

Ouma wasn’t very fond of thunderstorms like this, Komaeda thought. The other boy always dealt with it alone but when the albino was nearby, he’d cuddle with him.

He tuned back in when Hinata started calling him. “Komaeda. Komaeda?”

“Sorry sorry. I was just a little worried about Ouma. He’s probably at my place.”

Hinata chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t worry. He’ll be fine. By the way, why do you live so far away from school?”

“It’s the cheapest place I can get these days.”

“Huh, I always took you for a rich person.”, Hinata shrugged.

Komaeda shook his head. “I’m pretty average.”

They arrived at an apartment complex at last. Komaeda opened the car door and looked back at the other two.

“Thank you for the ride.”

He walked away quickly to not get too wet.

. . .

Once inside, Komaeda sighed. He heard tv static in the living room and remembered about Ouma’s dislike for loud and disastrous sounds.

“Ouma! I’m home.” He rushed in and found Ouma hugging his knees on the couch with a blanket draped over him.

“I’m sorry for being so late. The rain was too heavy to walk through.” The albino hugged the other boy as he eased his muscles.

“I’ve been waiting for hours you know. I thought you would’ve been home by now.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Whatever. I’m starving and you have barely anything in the fridge that can be eaten by itself.” Ouma started pouting. He seemed to have recovered quickly. “Honestly I’m starting to crave some Panta.”

Komaeda rolled his eyes. “That’s really unhealthy. I know that it’s coming from trash like me but it’s true.”

“You really are trash.”, Ouma yawned. “But you’re my trash. The best trash”

“You flatter me too much Ouma.”

The shorter boy huffed. “It’s Ko-ki-chi! Kokichi! We’ve been friends ever since we were ten! I keep telling you this!”

“Sorry! I’m just too used to calling you Ouma. Besides you call me Komaeda.”

“Nagito-chan”

“What?”

“Na-gi-to-chan.”

“Ah...you really shouldn’t force yourself to say that. Especially to me.”

“Shut up. I said it cause I wanted to. I want you to know that I care about you.” Ouma hugged Komaeda.

The latter shook his head but hugged back anyways. “You’re making great progress.”

“I know, I try.”

Ouma looked up. “I’m already done with my homework. Want to check answers together?”

“Sure...”

That was the moment Komaeda realized that he left his bag in Momota’s car.

“Oh...”

Ouma raised a brow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing nothing,” Komaeda sheepishly said.

Ouma huffed and sat up. “I know you’re lying Nagi-chan.”

The albino forgot that the purple haired boy had a talent for creating and spotting lies. “Well...I left my bag in someone’s car.”

“What.” Ouma was dumbfounded. “A car?”

“Yeah...”

“Whose car?!” At this point the Ouma was just more than confused. “We don’t know anyone who owns cars except for Enoshima!”

“A classmate of ours offered to drive me home?”

“But everyone hates us.”

“Hinata-kun offered me a ride in Momota-kun’s car.”

This just stunned the other male. “They ESPECIALLY hate us.”

“I know but Hinata-kun just sort of felt bad for me.”

“You know that they really hate us and almost physically fought with us right? They could’ve beat you up if they were in a bad mood.”

“I know I know! You shouldn’t have to worry about trash like me getting hurt.”

“Nagito, you and I know that I don’t like hearing you call yourself trash. I guess I’m not too surprised about them not hurting you but still.”

“I know Ou-Kokichi. They aren’t bad people.”

Ouma sighed and sat back. “Yeah. They’re always going to be good guys and we’ll stay villains. That’s the most important role in a story.”

Komaeda thought about that for a moment. “I know it doesn’t mean much coming from me but, it doesn’t have to be that way.”

Ouma stood up and started pacing around the room “Yeah right. I’ve spent years building my reputation. Now everyone’s afraid of me. There’s no way I can turn the other direction.” He made gestures to exaggerate his words. “Due to my careful planning, I made sure I would go to the top and nobody will mess with me again. Abandoning that plan now is a waste.”

He paused and made a childish expression again. “That was a lie! Someone should hire me to be an actor or something. In all truthfulness, being popular is just pretty fun.”

“Kokichi...”

“You know me too well Nagi-chan. Of course you would.”

Ouma sat down after a little silence.

“I’m glad you’re still here.”

Komaeda chuckled. “I wouldn’t want to leave you.”

They began watching a tv drama before sleeping on the couch while it rained peacefully outside the window.


	3. A trap of naivety when in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda gets his bag back. We learn a little bit of Ouma’s trust issues. Komaeda has a crush on someone Ouma doesn’t approve of. How is the albino handling this? By talking to his crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This chapter took a bit of thinking.

Komaeda and Ouma got ready for school and headed out the door quickly. The albino was still lamenting about his missing school bag.

 

When they arrived to school, Enoshima was already there, texting someone.

 

“Took you two long enough.” She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

 

Komaeda excused himself to try finding Hinata or Momota to get his bag back. In fact he was desperate. His personal journal was in it and had some private things. If it go in the hands of the wrong people then he would be humiliated.

 

Soon Hinata was found near a bathroom. The brunette noticed the albino and waved.

 

“Hey, you left your bag in Kaito’s car.”

 

“Yeah I know, I was looking to see if you have it.”

 

Hinata gave Komaeda what he needed. He looked away embarrassedly.

 

“Your journal fell out and I read it. Sorry about that. You shouldn’t be afraid to let other people read it. You’d make a great author.”

 

“Oh...” this brought a little bit of anxiety to the other male. “Thank you”

 

“No problem. Honestly, it’s weird how you’ve never submitted anything to a writing contest even though some if it is pretty freaky.”

 

“Haha, trash like me doesn’t deserve to submit anything.”

 

Hinata frowned. “If you weren’t so negative about yourself, you would have a chance. There’s a writing contest with a scholarship prize coming up soon. Your story would win. Everyone else here really sucks at writing anything good.”

 

For some odd reason, Komaeda’s face got heated. His thoughts spiraled out of his head and came back in a split second while his chest started to hurt a bit. He didn’t know how to really describe the feeling that hit him. The closest thing he can call it is hope. Hope for something greater, he thought.

 

“You flatter me a bit too much.”

 

“Is that how you see it? Well, I can’t change you.” He seemed dejected at the thought of his words.

 

“Don’t lose hope Hinata-kun. Even though I can’t change, maybe the world can.”

 

The albino started to walk away. He was lightheaded and couldn’t think straight. If the conversation continued then Komaeda would pass out. Strange.

 

. . .

 

Enoshima kicked another girl down. “Tsumiki dear, deliver this note to that vile red eyed emo girl.”

 

“Y-yes ma’am!”

 

Komaeda frowned at Enoshima’s behavior while Ouma just texted someone. Class was starting in five minutes. The albino took advantage of the time and pulled Ouma to another corner of the room.

 

“What?”

 

“I just need some advice.”

 

Ouma raised a brow. “Ok?”

 

Komaeda took a deep breath in and exhaled all the words. “IfeelveryweirdrightnowbecauseearlierwhenIwastalkingtosomeonemyheartstartedbeatingreallyfastandmychesthurtalongwithmystomachandmyfacekeepsgettingheateddoyouthinkI’msickorisithopenothatcan’tbeitI’veneverfeltlikethisbeforeandit’sallsostrangeandnewtomeijustwanttoknow-“

 

Ouma held his hands up. “Woah woah! Calm down. So you feel weird and nauseous?”

 

“Not anymore. I only felt that way when I was around someone.”

 

The purple haired boy’s eyes widened. “You have a crush on someone.”

 

“What?” They both stared at each other. “H-how do you know?”

 

The shorter male looked away. “Shinguji...”

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

The name never came up in any light conversations. Komaeda didn’t know exactly what happened with the two but he knew it didn’t end well at all. Ouma had been dating someone named Korekiyo Shinguji and their relationship had been doing better than most other relationships. The albino still hung out with Ouma but he’d give the couple their space. They’ve dated for a year in a half before breaking up abruptly.

 

Komaeda remembered being there for the shorter male a few minutes after the breakup. It wasn’t your typical couple fights or cheating but rather something worse. Nobody knows what happened that night, not even Komaeda but it ended up at a police station.

 

~flashback~

 

That night, Komaeda received a phone call from Ouma around 10:30 while he read a book on his bed.

 

“Ouma? Is there something you need?”

 

Suddenly he heard choked sobs coming from the other end of the line. “P-please pick me up at the p-police station near the w-warehouse.”

 

Komaeda sat up. “O-Ouma? What happened? Why are you at the police station?”

 

“Kiyo...Shinguji and I b-broke up.”

 

The albino rose stood up and got the keys to his house. He ran out and paid no attention to how loud he slammed the door.

 

“That doesn’t explain why you’re at the station.”

 

“I...don’t want to talk about it. All you need to know is that he h-hurt me.”

 

“I won’t ask anymore questions about it.”

 

“Th-thank you,”

 

Once Komaeda arrived, he saw Ouma in a shock blanket with blood on his face. Tears streamed down his pale complexion.

 

The cops talked to the albino about some details before letting him see the small boy.

 

Komaeda reached out slowly. Ouma flinched and backed away. That was a sign of distress that only came when things got too bad. He seemed smaller with eyes that would’ve been dull and lifeless if it weren’t for the fear that was set in. His shaky hand that held the blanket relaxed a little. He crawled towards the taller male, letting himself be embraced. His face was buried into Komaeda’s chest as he grieved.

 

“Shh, what did he do to you?”

 

The other male only curled up and flinch at the mention of his ex. Komaeda felt a surge of anger in his veins.

 

“Alright, if it makes you uncomfortable I won’t ask again.”

 

Ouma only nodded.

 

“I’m sorry about this. He won’t hurt you anymore.”, Komaeda said as he rubbed Ouma’s back.

 

~flashback end~

 

Komaeda remembered vividly. Ouma always had trust issues but it became worse after that night. He mostly recovered and acted like himself after that time but it was clear that he still had major trust issues and would hide any past pains to himself.

 

Ouma waved his hand in front of the albino’s face. “You listening buddy?”

 

“Y-yes I am!”

 

“Hmph. Well, who do you have a crush on?”

 

Komaeda’s face went red. “H-huh?! How are you so sure it’s really...a crush?”

 

The purple haired boy rolled his eyes. “I know those symptoms and I want to make sure you’re safe and nothing happens to you.”

 

“I’ve never had a crush before...”

 

Ouma softened up. “You really don’t know how it feels to be loved like that huh. Don’t start craving it though. It might get rough. I love you and I don’t want you to feel loved by the wrong person.”

 

“I know, Kokichi. I just feel conflicted.”

 

The shorter of the two took a deep breath in. “Who is it? Who do you like?”

 

“I...nevermind. I don’t want to bother you.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“It’s...Hinata-kun.”

 

Ouma choked. “H-huh?! Sure he offered a car ride but that doesn’t mean you have to like him!”

 

“I know! I know!”

 

With a sigh the purple haired boy spoke. “It might be tempting to talk to him but just don’t. You’ll move on.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

Enoshima interrupted them angrily. “Hey! I’m bored and you’re ignoring me.”

 

She ripped Ouma away and peppered him with kisses. He scoffed and nudged her back. “We just needed a private conversation. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

 

“As if”

 

Class began shortly after this.

 

. . .

 

Lunchtime rolled around quickly and their small group was hanging out on the roof. Komaeda left to use the restroom.

 

He finished up and just as he was about to head back, he knocked someone over.

 

“AH I am so sorry.” Komaeda squealed. He slipped and fell on top of whoever he walked into. “My luck is just the absolute worst.”

 

The albino opened his eyes to see Hinata underneath him. Both of their faces were red. Komaeda quickly scrambled to get up. His heart rate was faster with each beat.

 

“I am so sorry about this.”

 

“N-no! It’s fine!”, Hinata sputtered out once he got back to his feet.

 

Komaeda noticed some food on the floor, scooped it up, and threw it away.

 

“Thanks”

 

“It’s the least I could do for being such a burden on you again.”

 

“You aren’t a burden to me. Don’t worry.”

 

The taller of the two sighed in relief. “Here,”

 

He gave a few quarters to Hinata. “It’s not much but it should be enough to get some things from the vending machine.”

 

The other boy went red again. “Uh thanks”

 

“Like I said, it’s the least I could do.”

 

Hinata changed the topic quickly. “Are you planning on entering that writing contest?”

 

Komaeda should’ve said no. He knew this but it came out the wrong way. “Huh? Oh uh! Yes!”

 

The other boy chuckled. “You’ll do great in it you know. My friend Saihara is entering too. His stories are amazing. Don’t tell him I said this but, I think your story would win.”

 

“A-ah! Thank you! I w-won’t tell a soul.”

 

Hinata chuckled and headed for the vending machine. “See ya around Komaeda,”

 

The albino was baffled by how he felt and what he just said. Facepalming himself, he walked back to the roof. His heart wouldn’t stop doing acrobats. It was a despairing situation that couldn’t be helped.

 

Yet for some reason, there he was, signing up for a writing competition. If he didn’t win, the boulder of shame would surely break his back. He had a troubled expression.

 

Ouma had told him not to talk to his crush but he did the complete opposite. Hinata was a good guy so it wouldn’t end however Shinguji and Ouma ended it, right? Then again, Shinguji looked like a good guy too. Does Hinata even swing that way?

 

Komaeda sighed. He decided to trust whatever gut feeling he was having. Ouma doesn’t have to know about it. As guilty as that made him feel, he was sure to find some sort of happiness. The naivety he had in the area of love was dangerous but his feelings spoke out to him stronger than ever before. That’s when he realized.

 

“Oh no, I’m starting to crave him.”


	4. Heavy words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting another ride from Momota is decent enough. Komaeda wants to write for the contest but someone calls him. When he answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter I wrote but whatever I guess. Lots of errors have been made and this chapter was a bit of work.
> 
> Warning! This chapter DOES include some more sensitive things like bullying and possible suicide.

For a moment, Komaeda wanted to die. It was dismissal and everyone including Ouma and Junko left. It was raining again so there was no transportation near him. Luckily Hinata was there to keep him company.

 

They just enjoyed the sound of rain in a comfortable silence until Momota came back to help Hinata get a ride home.

 

At this point in time Komaeda just took a step outside and immediately went back in. The winds were too strong. At this point he might have to sleep in school.

 

This time Momota took pity and helped out.

 

Souda wasn’t in there that day so the albino assumed it was just the three of them.

 

“So, Komaeda, have you decided to enter the writing contest yet?”, Hinata asked.

 

The albino nodded. “I signed up for it.”

 

“What do you want it to be about? It’s ok if you don’t want to tell me.”

 

“I haven’t though too far on that yet. The theme is dark and mysterious so I might do something about murder.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Komaeda’s face went red again. “W-well, you and I can proofread it together if you want.”

 

“Sure why not”

 

The request was surely odd to himself but it was the first thing that came to his mind. For some reason it made him happy to hear that the other male agreed to it.

 

Momota snickered at the front. If it was possible, the albino’s face would’ve gotten redder than anything in existence. Hinata rolled his eyes and kicked the back seat where Momota sat.

 

“Hey! What was that for?”, the star lover jokingly yelled.

 

“Maybe it was just some karma coming at you.”, Hinata shrugged.

 

“All I did was laugh.”

 

“Look how embarrassed Komaeda is.”

 

The brunette chuckled to himself as the said boy squealed a little bit. He didn’t understand why the other two were so casual with him. He decided to voice his confusion.

 

“I-I...why are you so calm about me?”

 

Momota looked at the rear view mirror. “Huh?”

 

“What I mean is, you guys are acting like I’m not part of your enemies’ group but more like a friend.”, he said once he regained his composure.

 

“Do you have a problem with it?”, Hinata asked.

 

“Not in particular. I was just curious as to why you would talk to someone like me.”

 

The other two shared a look. Hinata shrugged. “You aren’t as bad as the other two. I’m just wondering why you would want to be in...you know, Ouma’s group. You’re not mean like they are.”

 

Komaeda frowned even more. “Ouma isn’t bad. I can’t defend Enoshima but you know how I feel about it.”

 

Momota shook his head. “You should just leave.”

 

“I...”

 

Komaeda started to think again. All these options were running through. If he quit, things would definitely be better in the long run. Enoshima never liked him in the first place so he can finally express more of his dislike towards her. Sure nobody really liked him in the school but it would be decent to not be bullied by her. Plus Hinata already sorta likes him so maybe he can help. The albino could finally restart and get a better life. If he left then everything might be different. Enoshima and Ouma wouldn’t tease him.

 

He stiffened. Ouma, his best friend was going to be left behind if he made that decision. Their trust and bond would be broken down into nothingness. The purple haired boy might never move on completely at this rate. Was that something Komaeda wanted to sacrifice?

 

The other boy noticed this and laid his hand over Komaeda’s.

 

“Hey, calm down. We’re not forcing you to do anything. If you want to stay then you can.”

 

The albino melted at the touch. It felt warm. It was different from Ouma’s warmth. It was a nice different though.

 

“Ha...sorry, I was just thinking about some things.”

 

“That’s fine.”

 

Once they arrived at Komaeda’s place, Hinata’s hand left. It saddened the former but he knew it was inevitable.

 

They said their goodbyes and that was that.

 

. . .

 

Ouma was on the couch, watching tv when Komaeda went inside. They didn’t talk to each other until the episode of whatever show it was, ended.

 

“You should really get home sooner. Why did you stay so late?”

 

“Going out in the rain like you do can make me sick.”

 

“You got a ride from ugly goatee again didn’t you?”

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

The purple haired boy sighed dejectedly. “I’ll get going soon. Enoshima wants me to get over to her stupid mansion.”

 

“I assume I wasn’t invited?”

 

“You and I know that she doesn’t like you.”

 

Ouma tossed a towel over to the albino before he spoke again. “You should stay away from Hinata. Things won’t end well if you keep talking to him.”

 

Komaeda didn’t respond.

 

“Whelp! See ya later Nagi!”

 

The door was slammed shut. Now only the rain drummed through silence. He didn’t want to just stand there and waste time. Maybe he’d get started with brainstorming for the writing contest. If he won then Hinata might be proud of him.

 

That made his heart pump at the very thought of Hinata. He craved for that warmth again. He needed it.

 

Ouma’s warning registered in his mind. These were new feelings that could make him vulnerable. Should he build walls or let them fall? He felt conflicted about everything at hand. The answer was unclear to him.

 

The albino sat down and flipped open his journal. He began jotting down ideas to distract him from the other things in his mind.

 

The rain stopped at last and Komaeda finally had a small idea. Battle Royale was an influence that drove him forward into thinking about the plot. Characters will come to mind later. The deadline was in five months. He didn’t know if it was enough time for him.

 

Suddenly, his phone rang. The male stood up and walked over to his school bag.

 

He looked at the caller ID and saw a familiar name. He answered and held the phone to his ear.

 

“What is it, Enoshima?”

 

“Opupupu! Funny you ask! Ouma is at my place as you probably know already. He’s doing something else right so you won’t be bothering him. I’ve noticed how much worse he was with you lately and honestly, shame on you! My sweet little Oum is stressed out over your safety. You’d betray his trust to a mere peasant? Wow! I treat him so much better than that. You really are a monster.”

 

Komaeda’s breathing hitched. Things didn’t look so good.

 

“I’m disappointed. He really liked you. His feelings are really hurt and I can’t help but call you because of how distraught he is now. He doesn’t deserve someone like that as his friend. I’m baffled by how much he still worries for you. Let me tell you something though. He might worry a lot but that doesn’t mean he likes you. He’s forced to feel this way because his reputation will be ruined if you continue this way. In reality, it would be better if you just get away from him.”

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

“If you just left permanently then he would stop being so stressed. You can’t just outright leave the group but you can leave in a better way you know.”

 

“Are you suggesting something?”

 

“Uh huh. Look, things are pretty bad. If you stay in the group, he will overwork himself to death because of the inconvenience you call love. It’s what **you** brought in. On the other hand, if you leave the group to pursue this guy or whatever, guess who will be ruined? He will break apart and build unhealthy walls. That doesn’t sound good either.”

 

Komaeda scowled. What was she planning?

 

“There is a much better option that will benefit everyone. It will especially benefit Ouma the most.”

 

The albino didn’t like where any of this was going but the thought of a better life for Ouma spoke out to him. He shakily spoke.

 

“What is it?”

 

He could already see the grin on the other end.

 

“Commit suicide”

 

He almost dropped his phone.

 

“Let me explain. Ouma is stressed out about you, right? If you died, he wouldn’t have to worry anymore! Sure he’d mourn for you, but he’ll move on. I don’t want this to be an obvious suicide either. If you left a suicide note or made it obvious then it would have the same effects as leaving the group, If not, worse. If you made it look like some sort of accident then all he’d do is grieve. In the future he won’t worry because you’re already dead. He won’t build up walls because he’ll think it won’t be anyone’s fault. If you’re worried he will build walls then you don’t have to at all. I can take down those barriers while you’re gone and help him open up again.”

 

The words hit him in the face.

 

“He doesn’t care about you. What harm would it bring? Who is going to wait for you if he won’t? He’s the only one you truly care for. If he doesn’t care for you, then what’s the point? I’m doing this for the both of you. He’ll be far better and you won’t be lied to or wasting your time anymore. That crush of yours probably doesn’t care either. Think about it. Who doesn’t hate you? Your parents sure don’t love you.”

 

“Shut up”

 

“Oh?”

 

Komaeda was on the brink of tears now. “Just shut up. Please, shut up. Shutupshutup”

 

“Look, I know we both dislike each other, but I’m the only one who cares. Everyone else hates you. I’m nothing compared to them. All I want, is for everything to stop. I pity how you’re going through so much pain. Leave it behind and everything will be fine.”, she said in a honey sweet voice.

 

He didn’t know how to respond. Was it really all a lie? He shouldn’t let her get to him but why would she be calling him for any other reason? They’ve never called each other unless something serious happened. Even then, it was rare and unfamiliar. What topped it all off was the fact that Ouma can hide his lies really well. He could lie to you all year and you wouldn’t even notice.

 

Had he been lying about their relationship?

 

Hinata was another person to factor in. He seemed nice. Why? Did he have an ulterior motive? Did he ever care in the first place? Was everything he did out of pity?

 

“Just...leave me alone now. P-please,”

 

He hated how she knew what buttons to push with him. His life had been worthless the entire time.

 

“Think about it, dear. Call me back if you need anything.”, her voice was still sickeningly sweet.

 

With that she hung up. Komaeda slid down the wall and dropped his phone on the carpet. Everything felt so wrong to him. Why did life have to be so cruel?

 

That night he cried nonstop before falling into an uncomfortable slumber.

 

. . .

 

The morning was cold. The clouds outside were grey and somber. The air was heavy and dreadful. The albino shivered on the floor and got up.

 

His head was pounding and the tears have dried up. He rubbed his puffy red eyes before getting ready for school.

 

The words hurt more than any wound he’s experienced. He couldn’t tell anyone about the night before. He felt that nobody was trustworthy enough to know. If Enoshima was right then nobody would care anyways.

 

Komaeda sighed and got his umbrella.


	5. Emotions hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from the words were hard for Komaeda. Things get even worse for him until he finds comfort in Hinata’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter does include homophobia, suicidal thoughts, and bullying.
> 
> If this is sensitive material then I’d advise you click away.

When he arrived, the first person he spotted was Ouma. Tears started to build up again. The shorter boy noticed this and shot a concerned expression.

 

“Hey, what happened? You don’t look so good.”

 

Enoshima glared at Komaeda and shook her head. The albino looked down at his feet.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Ouma’s eyes widened. He seemed hurt by what Komaeda said. The pained expression soon left and was replaced by a mostly neutral frown.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“...”

 

“I see. Can we watch a horror movie together when we get home?”

 

Home? Was that truly home to him? The answer should’ve been no. It was a blur of pain going through his head as he thought about what to say.

 

“Sure”

 

Why? Why did he say yes? The taller boy found himself smiling a little bit. “Let me live in this lie a little longer”, he thought.

 

No matter how much Ouma hated him, the albino would never stop loving him. He just couldn’t bring himself to hurt the younger boy.

 

“Cool, I’ll let you choose the movie this time, ok?”

 

“Sounds perfect”

 

Ouma got his phone from his pocket and started texting someone. Enoshima shrugged and threw glances at Komaeda.

 

The albino himself couldn’t hold back anymore tears. He ran to the bathroom and let the droplets fall. He didn’t have the chance to go into a stall because of how weak his legs felt. Sliding down the wall and burying his face in his knees, he cried.

 

He didn’t look up when the door opened. It was already humiliating enough to cry on the bathroom floor. Another person witnessing his breakdown would make things worse for him.

 

“H-hey. What’s going on?”, a familiar voice spoke.

 

Komaeda didn’t have it in him to respond. Things were silent until the person sat down next to him.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

The albino finally lifted his head and faced the person next to him. Olive green eyes met his own murky green stare.

 

“H-Hinata-kun...sorry, it’s not too important.”

 

“What do you mean? You’re literally on the ground, crying your eyes out!”

 

Komaeda flinched. Was he being looked down upon? Hinata saw this and eased up.

 

“Sorry, I’m just concerned about you.”

 

The albino looked away in embarrassment. “No, it’s my fault.”

 

“Don’t say that. What’s bothering you?”

 

The memory of the previous night made him gulp.

 

“Everyone hates me.”

 

The brunette almost choked. “Excuse me? You must be pretty dense then.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Nobody hates you. Sure many people don’t exactly like you but nobody hates you. I mean, I like you.”

 

“I’m sure you’re making some sort of mistake. Not even my friends like me.”

 

“I thought you said that Ouma wasn’t bad.”

 

“He isn’t. I...he’s stressed out about me and my health but I feel like he’s lying to me about our friendship.”

 

“Really? How long have you known him?”

 

“Ever since we were ten,”

 

“He can’t have been lying about a friendship for that long. Besides, you said he builds walls. You know him better than anyone else. He wouldn’t have allowed that if he hated you. He would block you off, right?”

 

“I suppose you could be right.”

 

“Talk to him. It might clear up some things.”

 

“Thank you, Hinata-kun. You certainly made me feel much better.”

 

“No problem. It’s what friends do.”

 

The word friends bounced around in Komaeda’s head. His face turned a little red. He leaned on the other’s shoulders with heavy eyes.

 

Before heading into a blissful slumber, he murmured out the word, “friends...”

 

. . .

 

Komaeda woke up to the ceiling of his apartment. Was it all a dream? He groaned and sat up. It seemed to be about five o’clock in the afternoon.

 

“Good, you’re finally up.”

 

The albino faced the pale boy who said this. “Kokichi?”

 

“Yup, that’s me!”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Really? You don’t know? I’ve been worried about you all day! You didn’t show up to any of your classes. I looked everywhere for you! Honestly, I went home to see if you skipped school or something. Then I heard a knock on the door. Guess who it was? Goatee man and anime protagonist!”

 

“Anime protagonist?”

 

“Hinata seems like your typical boring anime protag.”

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

“Anyways, he brought you in and now you’re here.”

 

“Did you shout at him?”

 

“Almost did but he seemed pretty scared that you’ll die from a fever so I cut him some slack.”

 

“Fever?”

 

“You were burning up earlier. Still, why were you with him?”

 

Komaeda was speechless as he remembered what had happened earlier.

 

“I didn’t mean to talk to him. We just happened to be in the same bathroom. I guess I fell asleep and woke up here.”

 

“Ok then,” Ouma said as he gave a suspicious glance to Komaeda.

 

The albino inhaled and let out a question that had bothered him.

 

“Do you hate me?”

 

The shorter male doubled back in shock. “No! No! I don’t hate you! What made you think that?”

 

“Sorry sorry! I was just thinking about it.”

 

Ouma shook his head and allowed his eyes to show all of what he was feeling. He sat next to the other male and started hugging him.

 

“I love you, ok? You’re my best friend. I don’t want you to think that I hate you because I don’t and that is NOT a lie.”

 

The relief flooded Komaeda immediately. They both watched a movie about death and all that.

 

. . .

 

It was seven o’clock and the movie had ended. Ouma had fallen asleep half way through while clutching onto a blanket that Komaeda had gotten them earlier. The albino himself was still wide awake due to the thoughts flying around his head.

 

He turned the tv off and carried Ouma to the other room and lied him down on the bed. He went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

 

The words Enoshima spoke were nagging at him. Nothing could stop her voice from echoing and tearing him apart from inside. Then his journal caught his eye. The book had been open on a brainstormed story.

 

Komaeda sat at his desk and started writing. He had a spark of an idea. His mind simply drowned out everything else until he finished with a plan of how the story was going to go. The last word on his mind was staring right at him from the paper.

 

Maybe it wasn’t original, but he was sure it was enough to be written freshly like a newer concept.

 

He bit his lip. The characters were something he had a hard time thinking about. Maybe he should base them all off real people? That would make it much more emotional for when the twists arrive.

 

It was ten o’clock when he finished a small portion of his rough draft. Considering, the deadline, he had lots of time to rethink about his life.

 

Did Enoshima really tell the truth? What if Ouma was using him? No, he couldn’t be, right?

 

The thoughts started fading away when he read the first few words on the paper. He read it even more and began to feel happy. If Komaeda won, then maybe Hinata would like him? Even with the wishful thinking, it made him feel better.

 

. . .

 

“Not bad! I really like this so far!”

 

“R-really?”

 

Komaeda and Ouma were walking to school side by side. The latter had been reading the story Komaeda wrote. Things were looking up for them.

 

“I have a feeling this one will definitely die.”

 

“Maybe,”

 

The two were bantering for some time until Ouma left to talk to Enoshima. Her glares hit the albino for a few seconds before she turned back to Ouma.

 

Komaeda felt that this was a chance to talk to Hinata and maybe bond with him so he searched for the other boy.

 

He found him at the lockers and tapped on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, um thank you for bringing me home and letting me sleep on you yesterday.”

 

Hinata chuckled. “It’s no problem. You aren’t sick though right?”

 

“No, I feel fine.”

 

They went to their respective classes after a little bit of chatting.

 

. . .

 

Lunch time rolled around quickly and the albino was debating on whether he should search for the brunette or not. Enoshima was scowling with some sort of anger on her face.

 

She spotted Komaeda and sashayed over to him.

 

“Where is Ouma?”

 

The air suddenly became tense as she pinned Komaeda to the wall.

 

“I-I don’t know”

 

“Tch, stupid idiot!”

 

She slapped the boy in rage. Holding his cheek, the albino stared at her. There was no one in the hall to witness the pain.

 

“Look, it’s your fault! You’re just so gay all the time! It’s frustrating! Because of you, he likes boys now! That new kid? You know, Saihara? Yeah, Ouma likes him! But why?! There’s nothing special or interesting about that emo nerd! Plus, he’s a boy. That’s disgusting. You influenced him to be like this, right?!”

 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

“You and that plain Hinata boy. You love him don’t you? It’s obviously rubbing off onto Ouma. You’re a disgusting piece homo trash, you know? Nobody will love you, especially not HIM. He’s obviously straight for Nanami.”

 

What hurt more? He didn’t know. Everything was registered perfectly. No mistake was there. His mind was processing everything thrown his way.

 

“Nobody loves you. The people who say they do are lying. Ouma’s really good at that. My hatred for you barely scratches the surface. His feelings about you are flaming. The things he says behind your back...don’t you want to leave all of that? We all win in the end if you just died.”

 

She let go of him and left. He slid down the wall. How many times has he done this? He felt pathetic. Why did it have to hurt so much?

 

The tears fell as he stared at the floor. Enoshima had attacked him again. Maybe he should just leave like she wanted. Anything was better than being tortured by her. No, he had to endure this.

 

Why?

 

There was no reason to. Nobody was waiting for him.

 

He looked at the ceiling. Hinata might care. If he didn’t then why would he put so much effort into comforting him? The answer was still unclear.

 

He still wanted to live. He wanted to live for something. Hinata was straight though.

 

Komaeda felt more tears roll down his cheek. He still had to finish that writing entry. That’s when the boy made a plan for himself.

 

Once the contest was done, whether he won or not, he would confront Hinata. If he won then he’d confess. If he didn’t do too well, he’d just say sorry. After that was done, that albino would commit suicide. That would be the final conclusion no matter what happened.

 

His plan wasn’t exactly the best but it gave him a reason to live longer. He couldn’t help but fantasize about a relationship with Hinata. His face went slightly red.

 

The albino got up and decided to look for a certain brunette.

 

. . .

 

Komaeda found Hinata under a tree. They made eye contact for a moment before the taller of the two looked away in embarrassment.

 

“You ok? It looks like you cried again.”

 

“Sorry. I’m a huge mess today.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Do you need something?”

 

“Ah! I was wondering if you would like to read a small draft and organizer in my story. That is if you don’t mind. A piece of trash like me doesn’t deserve so much attention.”

 

The words still stung at him.

 

“Like I said, you aren’t trash. I’d like to read what you have.”

 

“Thank you”

 

They sat down under the tree and read over what Komaeda had written so far. They ate and shared food while talking about it.

 

“I think that there should be a little bit more development with this girl.”

 

“Ah! Yes, thank you!”

 

The bell rung just as Hinata was about to say something back. Komaeda got up and ran away faster than Cinderella at a ball.

 

. . .

 

The other classes were done in no time. The albino got ready to leave while eyeing Enoshima. She said nothing to him the rest of the day. Still, why didn’t he say anything about her? Why?

 

It would be a burden to him and everyone around. Ouma was already stressed enough as it is and he had no other friends to confide in. He just felt isolated.

 

The rain was a lot lighter today. Komaeda opened up his umbrella and walked away from the school. Hinata took notice of him and called out.

 

“Hey! Do you want to walk home together?”

 

“H-huh?”

 

“I usually take this route home. Since you’re here, why not walk with you, right?”

 

“I-I suppose that’s fine.”

 

The albino stopped to let the brunette catch up. They started to discuss their opinions on the story he was writing.

 

Hinata stopped in front of his house and faced Komaeda.

 

“Do you want to come in? We can talk more about the writing contest.”

 

It made the taller one hesitate to answer. Should he resist the urge? He should just say-

 

“S-sure”

 

...no

 

“Cool, I’ll get something for you to drink.”

 

Komaeda sent a quick text to Ouma saying he’ll probably home later than usual

 

. . .

 

The house was quite cozy and warm like Hinata was. It was comfortable.

 

Hinata returned with some water and orange juice. Komaeda thanked him and took the cup of water.

 

They sat on the couch and chatted.

 

Eventually, Hinata’s mother opened the door and greeted her son with surprise.

 

“Oh? Who’s this Hajime? New friend?”

 

“Yeah, this is Komaeda. I’m helping out with one of his stories.”

 

“That sounds good. It’s nice to meet you Komaeda.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Hinata-san”

 

She smiled warmly at him. “Why don’t you boys go on and keep talking upstairs? I’ll be making some dinner now.”

 

“Alright mom,”

 

Hinata took ahold of Komaeda’s hand and led him upstairs to his room.

 

It wasn’t too big but it felt relaxing to be in. The albino reluctantly sat on Hinata’s bed.

 

“You have a very nice room.”

 

The brunette looked away sheepishly. “Sorry, it’s a bit dirty since nobody really visits here that often.”

 

Komaeda giggled softly. “Don’t worry.”

 

Hinata blushed a little. “Do you want to continue the story or something else?”

 

“Ah...maybe some homework should be completed.”

 

“Y-yeah, that sounds good.”

 

The awkwardness was soon eased after that. They joked around and playfully argued on which answer was right on a math paper.

 

“No that can’t be it. Remember, this should be rounded up.”

 

“You sure about that?”

 

“Yes I am Hinata-kun”

 

It was an hour later when they changed topics. It was mostly about what games and movies they liked. Both of them were lying on their stomachs while suppressing laughter when Komaeda made a pouty face.

 

They were interrupted by Hinata’s mother shouting from downstairs.

 

“Hajime! Dinner’s ready!”

 

The two boys headed down while recovering from laughing.

 

Komaeda watched as Hinata seated himself at the table. His mother set down some noodle soup and looked over at Komaeda.

 

“You can eat dinner with us if you’d like. We’d be glad to have you here.”

 

“I’m not to hungry Hinata-san,”

 

At that moment, his stomach growled. He felt flustered now.

 

“Nonsense! You should sit down, here.”

 

“If you really insist,”

 

He sat down at the table next to Hinata nervously.

 

The front door opened again. There was a man who carried a few files.

 

“Just on time for dinner, Honey!”

 

The man laughed and put down the files. “Who’s this?”

 

“M-my name is Komaeda, sir.”

 

“No need to be formal around here! I assume you’ll be joining us for dinner?”

 

“Right you are! Poor boy’s stomach growled pretty loud earlier.”

 

The albino blushed again. His face was burning with embarrassment. It started feeling like it was on fire when Hinata laughed along with his parents.

 

“Glad to have one of Hajime’s friends over for dinner.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to be here.”

 

Hinata’s dad sat down at the table and kissed his wife on the cheek.

 

“Let’s dig in, boys!”, she said.

 

. . .

 

Half way through the meal, Hinata’s mother questioned Komaeda.

 

“Are you feeling ok? You’ve been staring at the food for some time now.”

 

“Ah! Sorry. I just haven’t exactly eaten with my family before so this is kind of new.”

 

Hinata shot a concerned look at him. His mother did the same.

 

“Oh, well feel welcome to stop by anytime say hello. You are a very nice kid.”

 

“Th-thank you miss.”

 

She laughed. “Say, he reminds me of Chiaki, doesn’t he?”

 

Hinata almost choked on his food. “M-mom!”

 

“Sorry sorry! He’s just so polite like her!”

 

“They’re pretty different from each other mom.”

 

“Is that so? Either way, are you dating anyone yet?”

 

“N-no!”

 

Komaeda didn’t know what to say about the exchange. The brunette’s father chuckled at his expression.

 

“This is pretty normal for us. You probably aren’t used to it, huh.”

 

“No, I’m not used to it. Everything is so different. My parents never did this for me.”

 

“Maybe you should ask to eat with them some time?”

 

The albino stiffened and looked at his food again, refusing to make eye contact. “I can’t exactly do that. They...died a few years ago.”

 

The everything became silent. Everyone looked at him in pity.

 

“I’m so sorry dear. We’ll be here if you need us.”, the mother said softly.

 

“It’s fine. I’ve never really connected with them too much. It’s nothing to worry about.”

 

“Do you have anyone at home?”

 

Komaeda rubbed his arm. “I have a very close friend. Ouma is like a younger brother to me. I don’t think I can ever live without him by my side.“

 

The atmosphere thickened. “Hinata, isn’t this Ouma boy someone you don’t like?”

 

The albino realized his mistake. The brunette’s father became more intimating.

 

“I-I...”, Hinata seemed anxious now.

 

“I’m friends with Ouma. I’m sorry. Please understand that he isn’t as bad as everyone makes him out to be.”

 

The mother put a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

 

Hinata sighed. “Yeah, he’s the one. Don’t shout at Komaeda though. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

The taller boy looked at him in shock. Why was he defending someone who deserved consequences?

 

The father calmed down. He took in deep breaths.

 

“Please excuse that. I would like to know about why you’re friends with him.”

 

Komaeda shifted.

 

“Dad, please,”

 

“H-Hinata-kun. Don’t worry about me. I can explain.”

 

The brunette shot another concerned look.

 

“Ouma is irritating and terrible to many people. I’ll admit that, but nobody understands too much about why. He did make things hard for people but I refuse to leave him behind. Ouma...Kokichi is someone I care about to a great extent. He helped me through my worst days and was truly there for me as my first and best friend.”

 

The albino paused for a moment.

 

“It’s not my right to give out information without consent but I can say a few things. We love each other like brothers and would do anything to keep it that way. He’s a lot like me in many ways, but I can’t compare our experiences. He did bad things that are inexcusable yet I cannot leave him. Nobody loved him at all. People did many bad things to him in the past and hurt him to the point where he built so many walls, he shuts everyone out. He does what he does out of practice and habit to defend himself from what emotions may bring.”

 

The parents looked at each other.

 

“He goes too far sometimes. That isn’t something I blame him for. He’s afraid of everything and that’s how he deals with it. I want to help him. I want to be there for him. If I left him behind, he’ll never heal. He will never be able to go back. In the end, he’s scared of people around him.”

 

They softened up.

 

“I do not wish to give anymore information regarding his past.”

 

The silence began to suffocate him now. Hinata’s mother broke it.

 

“You poor souls! It’s wrong what he did but hearing this is breaking my heart.”

 

The husband’s eyes showed sympathy.

 

“Does he go to therapy?”

 

“Not anymore. Things got hard for him. He has a certain fear for them since they never seem to help.”

 

“I see. I don’t think it’s right to leave this alone.”

 

Komaeda looked to the side. “He’s making some progress now. I think he’s starting to open up to another student.”

 

“Alright. If you need help then tell us, ok?”

 

The albino nodded. He felt guilty about telling someone else about the situation. His sight went slightly blurry before he felt some more warmth on his hand.

 

“Don’t work yourself too hard. You can rely on me too.”, Hinata murmured.

 

It surprised Komaeda. He looked into the other’s eyes. “Thank you”

 

. . .

 

Dinner went on for a little bit longer.

 

“Excuse me, Hinata-san?”

 

She looked at him and hummed. “Yes dear?”

 

“Do you mind if I take some of this home? I want to make sure Ouma isn’t hungry.”

 

“Of course! Go ahead! You can wait a bit with Hajime and I’ll be back in a second.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

“Not a problem!”

 

. . .

 

Hinata’s hand never left his own. They were sitting on his bed and joked around.

 

“Don’t push yourself, ok? If something happens then tell me.”

 

“Thank you for the offer, Hinata.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

They sat in silence until Hinata spoke again.

 

“Ouma’s got a tough life huh. What happened to him?”

 

“It’s not my place to say. If he ever gives permission to me, you’d probably be the first person I’d tell.”

 

“Yeah, understandable. Do you want me to tell the others to not bother him?”

 

“I’d rather you not. He’ll suspect something going on but if you convince them to ignore his taunts for a day then maybe it could be ok.”

 

“I kind of want him to trust us.”

 

Komaeda looked down.

 

“Me too...”

 

“What words hurt him? If we avoid them then maybe he’d relax more.”

 

“Well, anything including jealousy and romance are off limits.”

 

Then the albino had a few thoughts.

 

“If I see that you guys say anything like that to him, I will never forgive you. Honestly, if you hurt him intentionally, I won’t hesitate to hurt you.”

 

Hinata put his hands up.

 

“I get it. I get it. I don’t want to go that low”

 

“Good. Well, honestly, anything romantic or touchy will set him off into a breakdown, especially if it’s done to spite him. You don’t want to physically touch him. Very few people can make physical contact without being lashed at or ran away from.”

 

Hinata seemed really concerned now. “I know it’s none of my business, but did he get abused?”

 

“Not that I really know of. I have my suspicions. The physical contact thing wasn’t really too bad until one of he broke up with his ex.”

 

The knowledge of Ouma’s problems made sense to Hinata now.

 

“What about you? Earlier you said that you were similar to him?”

 

Komaeda started to get tense. “It’s nothing to serious. I’ve been neglected and bullied. Everyone just hated me. They wanted me to die. Everyday, my desk would be covered in scribbles saying to go kill myself. Nobody did anything about it. My parents left me behind.”

 

“That’s terrible.”

 

“Heh. Ouma was also hated by everyone but he didn’t seem to care as much until I met him. He was being beaten up. I couldn’t leave him so I tried defending him. Both of us were severely hurt. Kokichi was never one to socialize but after that day, he questioned why I helped him. I told him I knew how he felt. Then he scoffed at me.”

 

Everything was piecing together in Hinata’s mind. He was finally understanding Ouma and Komaeda.

 

“He told me that I had no idea. He just pushed me away. I felt compelled to befriend him. Everyday I’d talk to him but he pushes me away. One day he cried. He kept asking me why I was nice to him. I comforted him and we slowly got closer together. He’d cry and vent his feelings to me. We both understood the pain of being unloved. Eventually we were more than acquaintances. We understood and got along well enough to consider ourselves brothers.”

 

Komaeda leaned onto Hinata’s shoulder. “Thank you for listening.”

 

The brunette sighed and smiled. “No problem,”

 

. . .

 

Hinata’s mother was worried about Komaeda going home in the dark but he insisted on being fine.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Hinata-kun!”

 

They waved at each other.

 

Then Komaeda walked along the side walk in the dark. Not once did he think about Enoshima. He laughed to himself and looked at his hand. The warmth was gone now.

 

“I’m hopeless.”


	6. Prelude to breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes have been made. The consequences are dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry! This is just a very rushed chapter today. I hope you find some sort of good in it!

He arrived home with a smile on his face. Not only did Hinata’s parents seem to like him, but Hinata himself wanted to support him.

 

When Komaeda entered, he saw Ouma sleeping on the couch.

 

“Kokichi, are you hungry?”

 

The said boy flinched and sat up.

 

“No. Where were you though?”

 

The albino rubbed his arm.

 

“Was it Hinata’s place or something?”

 

He knew. He already knew. That’s what Komaeda feared. He couldn’t lie to a liar like Ouma.

 

“I was...”

 

“You need to stop hanging out with him!”

 

“I know,”

 

“You don’t understand then! Just stop going near him! Why can’t you listen to that request?”

 

“It’s not like you’re any different!”

 

“...What?”

 

“I know about you and Saihara.”

 

Things fell to another silence. Ouma seemed to be stunned as he backed away. Komaeda just stood there. He felt like he made a stupid mistake.

 

“Enoshima told me. You’ve been on your phone a lot lately but who are you texting? Saihara is my obvious answer. Isn’t that right?”

 

“I could’ve been playing games.”

 

“I know you don’t play many games on your phone unless you run out of wifi. You aren’t on the internet either since you pay more attention to us than your phone. It has to be something more important than us.”

 

“So you assume it’s Saihara?”

 

“That’s right,”

 

“You’re right. Here’s the difference though! I know what I’m doing. I’m abandoning my love as soon as he hits me with who his crush is. I won’t let him weigh me down. You have no idea how much love hurts so stop talking to him.”

 

“Oh yeah? You’re just like me! You still have some hope for yourself! You still hope he’ll say he likes you! I see your smiles when you’re texting him.”

 

“You have no idea how it feels like!”

 

Those words seemed too familiar.

 

“I do! I know how it feels like to love someone!”

 

Ouma fell to his knees. “Please, don’t leave me. Don’t leave me.”

 

Komaeda’s eyes widened. He rushed over to the shorter boy and embraced him.

 

“I’m not leaving you, Ouma. I won’t ever leave you, but you need to let me make my own choices.”

 

“What if he treats you that way to do something bad?”

 

“I’ll handle it myself. Don’t worry. Hinata’s family is really nice. I doubt they allow him to do anything bad.”

 

“Still,”

 

“Just try not to let your guard down.”

 

“You know me.”

 

Ouma went to bed while Komaeda wrote something at his desk.

 

It was a classic love letter addressed to Hinata. He knew he might never be able to confront him face to face so he wrote his feelings on the piece of paper.

 

Still, he wanted to win. He wanted his story to be the one praised by Hinata. He gulped. Saihara as entering the contest. What if he got in the way of things? Komaeda couldn’t allow that.

 

As if his luck was speaking to him, he turned around to see Ouma’s phone on the couch. He headed over and put in the passcode. Did he want to do this?

 

He scrolled through the texts between Ouma and Saihara and found something interesting. It solidified his choice on what to do about the so called detective.

 

. . .

 

He was nervous about everything he was going to do. This was the day he was going to. Take out one of the competitors. Ouma noticed his strange actions but said nothing about it. Enoshima glared at Komaeda with solid hatred.

 

He ignored them and left to find Saihara.

 

The air grew tense with each step taken. He found Saihara writing something at his desk.

 

“Excuse me, Saihara?”

 

The boy turned around. “Hm? Do you need something?”

 

Komaeda took a deep breath in. “Please don’t submit anything for the writing contest.”

 

“H-huh?! Why?”

 

“Please, I just can’t have you submit anything.”

 

“I’m sorry but I don’t really want to do that.”

 

The albino frowned. “Do it or else”

 

“Or else?”

 

“I’ll tell everyone your secret.”

 

“W-what?!”

 

“I know you’re a popular detective and all but you’re also a fraud. You took all the credit for finding that infamous killer, even though you did nothing.”

 

“I-I”

 

“Quit the contest.”

 

“How did you find out?”

 

“That doesn’t matter. Just quit”

 

Saihara bowed his head. “I’ll quit but please, at least tell me how you found out. I’m begging you.”

 

“I looked through some texts. Saihara, if you do anything I will report you. I don’t want to do this but I will if you don’t do as I say. I just need you to quit this once.”

 

“Alright. I’ll quit. Please don’t tell anyone.”

 

Saihara got up an ran away. Just as he opened the door, he bumped into someone and shoved the person away.

 

“Wait! Saihara!”

 

“K-Kokichi?”

 

The two stared at each other.

 

“What happened?!”

 

“I-I”

 

“Well?”

 

“I don’t want to tell you anything.”

 

“Really?! That’s all you’ve been telling me these days. I’m done with this, Komaeda. Things have been a mess.”

 

Ouma turned to leave then stopped for a moment. “I still love you. I just can’t deal with this right now.”

 

Enoshima entered the room and immediately ran to Ouma. She smirked for a moment before putting on another fake expression.

 

“Let’s go. I’ll get you something to eat.”

 

Komaeda was left all alone in the classroom.

 

. . .

 

He just wanted to talk to someone else so he decided to chat with Hinata. The only problem was, Saihara, Junko, and Ouma.

 

The three of them were sitting next to Hinata.

 

“Please, I don’t want anyone else to know, Ouma.”

 

“You’re kidding, right? He blackmailed you! It’s pathetic to just leave it alone.”

 

Hinata then saw Komaeda standing there.

 

“I can’t believe you, Komaeda. I thought you were a good person! Why did you have to ruin this?”

 

At that moment, everything was hopeless. There was no point in anything anymore. His only grip on life had snapped off. He couldn’t bother using the blackmail.

 

Enoshima saw this and grinned for half a second.

 

Komaeda didn’t say anything. When he did, it only made things worse on him.

 

“Saihara, forget about what I said before. If you want to submit an entry then go ahead. I don’t care anymore.”

 

He left.

 

. . .

 

Everyone hated him, right? Enoshima must’ve spread the information because in every hallway there was at least one person glaring at him and whispering.

 

Hinata had refused to look at him. Ouma was the opposite. He always looked in the albino’s direction with an unreadable expression.

 

Either way, everyone hated him. During lunch, he avoided people.

 

The rooftop was supposed to be off limits for students today due to the broken fence. That meant nobody will be up there.

 

The question stood prominently in his mind.

 

Should he jump?

 

He couldn’t no matter how hard the urges to jump were. Maybe there was still something out there for him to live for.

 

The door to the roof opened.

 

“Komaeda?”

 

The albino turned around. It was Saihara.

 

He looked away in shame and guilt. “I...”

 

“Komaeda, why did you blackmail me?”

 

There wasn’t any scorn in his voice, just curiosity.

 

“Why aren’t you shouting at me? I was the one who ruined everything.”

 

“I don’t want you to be bullied because of that. I want to understand why you did it.”

 

“There’s no point hiding it then. I just wanted to be loved by someone. If I won then maybe he’ll notice me. I didn’t want to lose. I know it’s selfish but I just don’t know what else to do if you’re better than me.”

 

“I see.”

 

Saihara and Komaeda sat down next to each other.

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

“Don’t worry. I don’t hate you. You did something bad but I just don’t think that deserves to be so big you get bullied for it.”

 

“Everyone hates me and there’s nothing I can do about it. There’s nothing else to do about it.”

 

“If you need someone to talk to, then I’m open for it, ok? I don’t want you to be alone.”

 

The black haired boy got up. Komaeda grasped his arm and asked,

 

“Why are you doing this for me?”

 

“I was bullied too. I don’t want anyone to ever feel that way again.”

 

The boy left.

 

Komaeda looked down at his hands.

 

“What have I done?”

 

. . .

 

The days after that conversation were unbearable. Everyone pointed and shouted. They pushed him to the wall and left him to rot. It reminded him of when he was younger.

 

The injuries kept going and going to the point where he had to hide in the custodian closet.

 

The room was small and dark. It made things worse since confined spaces were not something he was a fan of.

 

Might as well do some homework.

 

Komaeda turned the flashlight on and rummaged through his bag. Strangely enough, there was a piece of paper he didn’t recognize.

 

He held it up and dropped it once he realized what it was.

 

The bell rang.

 

The albino immediately left for class, leaving the paper in the dark room.

 

Once he left, a girl entered the room. She smirked and picked up the paper.

 

“Oh this is going to be good.”

 

She began reading it out loud and laughed.

 

“Dear, Hajime Hinata...”

 

“E-Enoshima?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“It’s time for class.”

 

“I’ll be there in a moment.”

 

“Understood, master!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was something. Sorry about how rushed it is. Also I want to promote an abridged channel on YouTube.
> 
> Bold fish is a channel now dedicated to making abridges. I am going to be featured on an upcoming series called, Land of the Yanderes. You can check out his channel here! https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCGaZzFFejptMje4j93BaUvg
> 
> There is currently a poll on what abridged oneshot we should do next while LOTY is in the workings. The top three will be made into abridged oneshots.
> 
> If you want to vote then go to this link! http://www.strawpoll.me/16022114/r
> 
> Personally, I want Cory in the House and the Sabertooth options to make it in the top 3.
> 
> Other than that, THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY!


	7. Regrettable job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone made things harder on Komaeda. Enoshima just made things worse for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more mature than the others so there might be a something you could be uncomfortable with. It’s not explicit enough to really have a different rating. Most of it is mostly implied.

Komaeda stood at his desk. The words littered all over it couldn’t compare to the emotions raging through him. Ouma hadn’t talked to him since the whole blackmail argument. What’s worse was the fact that nobody would let him forget about what he did. Everywhere he went, the words haunted him.

 

During dismissal, he rushed out as soon as the bell rang. He felt dread on his back when he was about to open the door. Something just felt wrong.

 

The moment he walked in, the feeling intensified. His tv was on and there seemed to be someone on the couch.

 

“Welcome home, Komaeda!”

 

“E-Enoshima?!”

 

The albino was wary. This woman can do anything to him.

 

“I’m here to make a deal.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

Komaeda walked up to her. She turned around to look him in the eye.

 

“Lately I’ve been suffering a little debt.”

 

“I don’t have money.”

 

“If you want some then you better listen.”

 

They were silent.

 

Enoshima giggled. “I have a debt and I don’t exactly have the money for it so I chose an alternative. Now pole dancing isn’t my thing so I thought who better than Komaeda for the role?”

 

“W-what?! I’m not going to do that!”

 

She laughed and got out a piece of paper. “Your love letter is really cheesy. Imagine if everyone in school got this. Think of what Hinata and Ouma would do. They’ll hate you forever. If you want to keep everything to yourself then you’ll have to join me.”

 

She folded it and put in her purse.

 

“What do you say?”

 

Nothing could ever compare to the pain he was feeling right now.

 

“Or do you want me to tell your secrets to the internet. The fact that you betrayed everyone who trusted you and blackmailed someone might make things difficult. I know you use accounts for school and access to comment praises for others. I know all of those accounts. I can share each of them and let the people attack you. Even if I tell them not to, they will.”

 

Komaeda leaned on the wall for support. His mind was racing with the two options. It was either public humiliation or being unclean and dirty.

 

“I...I’ll only take the job if you leave me alone!”

 

“Leave you alone?”

 

“I don’t want to be ridiculed by you anymore. I just want you to treat me like I don’t exist anymore in school.”

 

She hummed. “That’s a deal then! Tomorrow the job starts at eight P.M.”

 

She walked past him and left.

 

He felt pathetic again. Having to beg and be played into her hands was the last thing he wanted to do and yet here he was.

 

The albino curled up and cried again.

 

. . . 1 month after their deal . . .

 

The days were normal to him. The beatings just kept coming. Now people looked at him with slight sympathy. Was it the bruises? Either way, it didn’t matter. Enoshima kept to her promise and mostly left him alone. Usually she was around to stop beatings from escalating. Why? Well, a stripper is no use without looking pretty to the public, right?

 

Thinking about his job made him sour. Occasionally there would be a few men who requested some “private lessons”.

 

They always numbed the pain of life. He felt sick to the stomach whenever he was pleasured but at least they managed to make him forget about his life everywhere else. It was almost like a drug now. He was addicted to forgetting but hated the process.

 

Suicide was the only other option. There was nothing worth living for. The heat on his skin wouldn’t leave. It wasn’t the warm kind that made him feel at home. It was the kind that made him burn in shame.

 

More thoughts spiraled in his head to the point where he screamed. Death seemed to be a better option but he just couldn’t kill himself no matter how much he wanted to. The knife was there. The pills were there. The rope was there. All of his options were there yet he just couldn’t do it.

 

There was no future to reach for. Ouma had been avoiding him. Rightfully so. The trust between them was broken. Hinata had glared at Komaeda with many emotions in his eyes. Some were unidentifiable. He was never there to witness the punches and kicks.

 

. . .

 

He stopped in front of a gate. It led to the roof of the school. Another girl was standing there. She turned around and tilted her head.

 

“Oh, hello there. I was just waiting for someone.”

 

“S-sorry!”

 

“No, it’s fine. Please sit with me. I’m lonely today.”

 

“But I’m-“

 

“I know. I don’t care if other people come to me. I can handle myself.”

 

“Alright, if you insist.”

 

The girl giggled softly and offered some food.

 

They had a light conversation until she brushed up to his side.

 

“Ngh...”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Ah, it’s nothing. My side is just a little bit sore today.”

 

That’s right. One of the clients went a little rough on him the other night.

 

“Why?”

 

“H-huh?”

 

She lifted his shirt a little and saw the bruises.

 

“You should get that checked out. Why do you even have them?”

 

“I...”

 

“I won’t tell anyone.”

 

He might as well, right? Sooner or later, he’d be dead. He’s already had enough. What more harm can be brought upon him? He told her.

 

She smiled.

 

“It’s ok...”

 

. . .

 

He woke up all alone in his bed. There were a few messages from Ouma on his phone. That was one of the weirdest dreams he ever had. Who was that girl? It didn’t matter.

 

The albino looked at his phone. It seems Ouma had been worried about him and gave up contacting him when he the intended recipient didn’t answer.

 

How long has it been since he skipped school? A total of three days have gone by without going to school. It felt better for him to not go.

 

He sat up and looked at his journal. The boy had continued the story to get things off his mind, not that it mattered anyways. He got a call from Enoshima.

 

“Yo, pick something up for me! Once you’re done with your shift, go to my place and get my homework folder. It should be on the coffee table. Tell the person at the door that you’re here on my behalf. After that, go to the back of the school and hand it to me.”

 

“It’s not like I have a choice.”, he muttered. “I’ll be there in ten.”

 

He left the house without getting ready. He wasn’t going to be there the entire day so what’s the point? At the very least, he put on his hoodie to hide his face.

 

. . .

 

Enoshima lived in a big house. It was a mansion full of beauty. The boy sighed and knocked on the door.

 

The person who opened it was a dark haired girl with many freckles.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Um, I’m here on Junko’s behalf to retrieve her homework.”

 

The girl nodded and stepped aside. Her hand was hidden behind her back. Komaeda eyed her suspiciously before heading to the coffee table and taking the folder. He was about to leave until the girl stopped him.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“K-Komaeda Nagito”

 

“Hmm”

 

She let him pass again.

 

He left.

 

. . .

 

They were at the back of the school now. Enoshima hummed while Komaeda got her folder out.

 

“So, who was at the door?”

 

“I don’t know her name. She had short dark hair and lots of freckles.”

 

“Of course smelly Mukuro was the one opening the door! Anyways, how’s the job?”

 

She wouldn’t let him forget the things she made him do.

 

“You blackmailed me into doing it! I can’t live like this any longer. You made my life unbearable! You’re enjoying my pain the most! Are you happy?”

 

Enoshima giggled. “You’re my favorite of all of the victims! I still hate your guts a lot.”

 

She left as soon as the bell rang.

 

Komaeda felt a drop of rain hit him.

 

“I want to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be much better than this. Sorry if it looks bad today.


	8. Maybe things will get better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda meets the girl on the roof again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for the short chapter today. The next one will be longer and better. There’s a lot I wanted to type out so I decided to quicken the pacing a little bit.

He went back to school a couple months after he was forced into the job. Nobody missed him.

 

When he walked in, everyone was silent. Nobody would dare to look him in the eye. They all had a resentment for him. The air was thick with hatred. Why was he even here? Why did he even want to be here?

 

Ouma stopped talking as soon as he saw the albino. Their eyes met for only a moment before another student slammed his head into the wall. The taunting seemed to start all over again.

 

The bell rang soon after that.

 

Komaeda couldn’t walk without limping a bit. He ran into Hinata who was near one of the classrooms. The albino didn’t say a thing as he tried to run away from him.

 

. . .

 

Classes felt like they lasted an eternity. Komaeda felt the stares of hatred burn through his skin. When class finally did end, he raced to the roof for relief.

 

There was one girl standing up there. Her eye showed curiosity.

 

“Oh, hello, I was just waiting for someone.”

 

“H-hello”

 

Something was familiar about her.

 

“You look tired. Here, sit next to me.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Mhm! Go ahead.”

 

They sat through silence while looking at the grey sky.

 

“It has been raining a lot lately.”, the girl sighed.

 

“I suppose...”

 

“I saw you, behind the school with Enoshima.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“I saw the both of you and heard everything. She blackmailed you into doing a job, right?”

 

“Oh um...yeah she did.”

 

There was no use lying to someone who already knew.

 

“Well, I don’t want you to die.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I know you’re feeling suicidal but you shouldn’t let her get to you anymore, I think.”

 

Before Komaeda could respond, another girl walked in on them.

 

“N-nanami! Sorry, I’m so late!”

 

“Oh it’s ok, Tsumiki. I was just talking to Komaeda.”

 

The albino seemed to shrink into his hoodie.

 

“H-hello, Komaeda. You don’t seem too well.”

 

“Yeah, sorry...I’m just going through some things.”

 

“I’m s-sorry about that.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

They talked even further until Tsumiki left to go to the bathroom.

 

“You know, Hinata was worried about you, I think. He’s still mad but he cares.”

 

“Is that so? I don’t think so.”

 

Nanami sighed. She got up. “I’ll try to convince him, ok?”

 

“If that’s alright with you,”

 

“Good”

 

They both moved on to other topics like games. They got along pretty well. When the bell rang they exchanged numbers and went to class.

 

As the albino walked away, he felt tears run down his face. There was so much more he wanted to say but what would happen if someone caught him? Further more...

 

“Do I want to die?”


	9. Going back down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda is met with a cruel joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 1 day? Eh, it’s not the best but I wanted to express some more emotions this chapter.

 It’s been a few torturous days of school. He met up with Nanami often and enjoyed her presence. They always hung out on the rooftop. Lately less people have been bothering Komaeda. They seemed to whisper every time they saw him.

 

One day, Nanami was sharing a story about an experience with a game while they walked through the hall. Komaeda had tagged along and listened until all of a sudden, Enoshima grabbed him by the arm and slapped him.

 

“I can’t believe you told someone about me!”

 

“What?”

 

Nanami glared at her. “Let him go.”

 

The strawberry blonde girl growled. “Mind your own business.”

 

Komaeda whimpered when she tightened her grip and leaned in.

 

“You just had to run your mouth and tell someone about me blackmailing you. She’ll spread the secret. I swear, you’ll regret you ever existed. I’ll tell everyone.”

 

“What are you talking about? I didn’t say anything.”, Komaeda lied.

 

Enoshima laughed. “Don’t lie to me. Tsumiki knows about this. How else would she know if I didn’t tell her? You had to tell someone.”

 

Komaeda shook his head and looked at Nanami. She seemed to be deep in thought.

 

“He didn’t tell anybody other than me.”

 

“Oh? You know too? How?”

 

“I don’t know!”, Komaeda yelled.

 

Enoshima scoffed. People started looking in their direction.

 

“How does it feel to have all those men giving you the time of your life? Every night you’d take your clothes off and do such dirty things. If you kept your mouth shut then nobody else would know!”

 

The students started whispering again.

 

“Why do you have to submit to all those men?”

 

She walked away. For some reason, the anger seemed fake.

 

Many people in the hall glanced at him in disgust. They probably imagined him as a pervert.

 

Tsumiki was there. Her eyes showed some sort of enjoyment. That’s when the albino realized, that she somehow found out and told Enoshima. The girl seemed malicious as she gave a soft giggle. “Sorry Nanami, but my beloved doesn’t want you to be seen as a good person.”

 

Of course, Enoshima doesn’t want anyone in her way. If Nanami hung out with him, she’ll only get hurt. Their friendship was used to bring her down in terms of reputation.

 

He broke down again. Things kept getting worse and worse for him. Nanami lowered herself next to him and tried comforting him but nothing would work. He just felt too much self loathing to stop crying. Eventually his own nails started digging into his skin. He held back any vocal cries but the tears kept going.

 

The students taunted the both of them and whispered even more.

 

Suddenly, a familiar warmth took his shaking frame and guided him to the roof. Nanami nodded and left.

 

. . .

 

Komaeda felt someone embrace him as he sat down on the roof. It was warm and comfortable. It was someone he loved. The albino looked into the eyes of the person who led him here. His gaze was met by olive green eyes.

 

“H-Hinata...”

 

“I’m still mad at you.”

 

The albino looked down uncomfortably. Did Hinata hear what Enoshima said? If he did, then what does he think? His eyes started watering again as he bit his lip.

 

The warmth intensified.

 

“Why are you trying to keep your voice down? Just let all of your emotions out. Nobody’s going to hate you for just venting out your emotions. Holding back like that is bad.”

 

Komaeda shook his head. “I c-can’t. If I do th-then I’ll be w-weak.”

 

“Komaeda, you’re not going to be weak just because you express your emotions. I want you to reach out for people. If you can’t do that then I won’t be able to be there for you.”

 

“B-but...don’t you hate me?”

 

Hinata looked away. “I don’t hate you. I...nevermind. Don’t you remember what I said to you? You can rely on me too. I know I’m still not happy about what you did to Saihara, but I still want to understand you. I want to be there for you.”

 

The albino let out another whimper. He started to crack. Finally, the sobs came out. His voice held many emotions as he wailed in Hinata’s arms. He buried his face into the other’s chest and held on to him while trembling like a leaf in the wind. The boy started hyperventilating.

 

“There you go...I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”, Hinata said. He rubbed Komaeda’s back to soothe and calm him down.

 

They skipped class and stayed up on the roof. The sky started becoming a beautiful orange. Komaeda sat there with tear trails staining his cheeks. Hinata was sleeping with his head on top of Komaeda’s.

 

With a sigh, the albino got up trying not to disturb the sleeping boy. The brunette stirred a little but didn’t wake up.

 

He went to the ledge and looked down. The ground seemed far. He looked back. It would be cruel to die while someone is trying to keep you alive. Still, he felt happy at this moment. He wanted his last memory of life to be a happy one.

 

“I love you, Hinata.”

 

He jumped.

 

Then, someone grabbed his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry! The story is not finished. There are still some parts left. I have noticed a huge mistake in this chapter and I am so sorry for not catching this much earlier.


	10. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda jumped. He’s ok though, right? Either way, things are beginning to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger before. You must’ve been so worried about Komaeda’s wellbeing.

Komaeda felt himself be pulled back by the person who grabbed him. They both fell backwards onto the roof. Komaeda shook his head and looked at the person.

 

Hinata stood up with a scowl on his face.

 

“What was that?! Are you insane?!”

 

The albino looked down in guilt.

 

The brunette eased up a bit.

 

“Look, I’m sorry but I just don’t want you to die. Please don’t do that again.”

 

Komaeda took a deep breath in and out. He didn’t like making promises. They might be broken.

 

Hinata began to get worried the albino was going to do something like this again.

 

The taller of the two gave a small hm as an answer. Hinata relaxed.

 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t a promise but more of an acknowledgement on Komaeda’s behalf. It seemed to trick the other into being calm.

 

Komaeda fell asleep again and this time, Hinata decided to take him home. Since the brunette’s house was closer, it seemed more logical to just stay there.

 

. . .

 

Komaeda woke up in a different bed. He looked around in confusion.

 

“What happened?”

 

A woman then walked in the room. He sat up and recognized her as Hinata’s mom.

 

“Oh! Good to see you’re up!”, she said.

 

The albino blinked before speaking. “Thank you for letting me sleep here but what happened?”

 

She smiled. “It’s no problem at all! Hajime brought you home from school and told me you were tired from some personal things.”

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

She set down a cup of water on the nightstand.

 

“I have washed your clothes and folded them on the desk. The bathroom is across the hall if you need to use it. When you’re ready, you can join us for breakfast.”

 

“Th-thank you, Hinata-san.”

 

“Not a problem dear! Take your time.”

 

She left him to his own devices.

 

The albino yawned and got up. He realized that he wasn’t in his own clothes. It must’ve been Hinata’s. The shirt seemed to be a little bit bigger on his frame.

 

He went to the bathroom and washed his face. There was an unused toothbrush on the counter. It seemed that they knew he would need it.

 

After he got ready, he took a final glance in the bathroom mirror. His skin was pale and there were bags under his eyes. He didn’t want to look there again.

 

Komaeda saw Hinata and his parents at the table. They were talking to each other until he showed up.

 

Hinata’s father gave a slightly intimidating look before smiling warmly. “Glad to see you up.”

 

“Th-thank you sir.”

 

Hinata looked at him apologetically. He must’ve told his parents about what he did to blackmail Saihara.

 

The mother noticed and shook her head. “Sit down with us, dear. You need to eat something.”

 

Komaeda didn’t feel at all hungry. He never ate breakfast due to some financial issues so he got used to it.

 

“I’m sorry, Hinata-san. I’m not feeling too hungry right now.”

 

She blinked. “Are you sure? You’re too thin for my liking.”

 

“I’m not too hungry unfortunately...maybe another day?”

 

“Alright, I just hope you’re eating well.”

 

She seemed worried about him as he stood there. Hinata got up and walked towards him.

 

“Mom, do you think you can make extra for lunch?”

 

“Oh of course!” She headed to the refrigerator and got started.

 

Hinata held Komaeda’s hand and pulled him over to the couch. His father looked at the both of them with pity and nodded. He got up and went to the door.

 

“I’ll be off to work now, honey!”

 

“Alright, I love you! Good luck!”

 

“Love you too!”

 

Then it was just the two of them in the living room. Komaeda rubbed his arm.

 

“I didn’t tell them about yesterday.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“When you jumped...I wanted to tell someone but I don’t know if you’ll be ok with that.”

 

The albino looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry about that. I just couldn’t stop myself. That was just the last straw.”

 

“Komaeda, I didn’t want to bring this up but, when Enoshima said all those things about you and those men...did she really mean it?”

 

“I...”, his breathing hitched. “She told the truth. Enoshima blackmailed me into doing it. She wanted me to pay the debt she owed by taking th-that job. I didn’t want to do it but she threatened me. She would humiliate me if I told anyone.”

 

He started panicking and curled up. “Please don’t think I’m the type of person to do those things out of free will. Please please please please! I’m sorry I’m not pure. I’m sorry I had to be so-,”

 

“Hey, hey, I understand. You’re ok. You’re still a pure soul. I don’t think you would do that. I know you wouldn’t. Shh,”

 

Hinata embraced the other boy and whispered reassurances. The latter stopped panicking and got himself together. He excused himself to wash his face.

 

A few minutes after the ordeal, they left the house with the mother’s food.

 

. . .

 

Once they arrived, people from all around glared at him. Hinata pulled him aside and led him to where his group usually hung out.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m not just going to leave you alone and let you get beaten up. Come on, we’re just going to hang out with my friends.”

 

“What?! They hate me though.”

 

“Does it matter? I’m here to defend you.”

 

“Isn’t that a bit too troublesome?”

 

Hinata stopped and looked him in the eye. “Komaeda, just shut up and trust me.”

 

The boy yelped as he got dragged along again.

 

The brunette shielded the other from everyone’s stares. The bell rang.

 

“Well, looks like you’re hanging out with me during lunch.”

 

“W-why are you walking this way? Isn’t your class somewhere else?”

 

“I’m making sure you aren’t beaten up on your way to class.”

 

Komaeda smiled softly and blushed. “Thank you for escorting me.”

 

Hinata looked away. “W-whatever,”

 

. . .

 

Lunchtime rolled around and Hinata guided him to where the group would usually eat.

 

“Don’t you usually eat alone?”

 

“Well, you need more people by your side, ok?”

 

“If you say so.”

 

They walked to a fountain where there were quite a few people. Komaeda realized that this was the entire rival group. He hid behind Hinata suddenly. The latter yelped, alerting the others of his appearance.

 

“Oh, hey Hajime! Who’s that behind you?”, Momota asked.

 

Komaeda gulped as Hinata tried to get him to stop hiding.

 

“Komaeda! Let go of me.”

 

“Komaeda?”

 

Then everything became quiet. The albino gave up and stepped out from behind.

 

“H-hello...”

 

He saw everyone in the group clearly.

 

Momota, Harukawa, and Akamatsu were standing. Amami, Saihara, Kuzuryu, Pekoyama, Souda, and Yumeno on the other hand, were sitting down on both the fountain and the ground. Nanami was up in a nearby tree.

 

“What’s he doing here?”, Kuzuryu said as he stood up.

 

“Hey, calm down. I’m having him join us.”

 

“Why?”, Harukawa asked.

 

“Look, we’ll explain as soon as you guys calm down.” Hinata stood his ground and held Komaeda’s hand.

 

Nanami nodded and climbed down. “Guys, let him talk. Don’t hurt him.”

 

Saihara glanced at Komaeda then looked away and nodded. Momota sighed.

 

“Fine”

 

Harukawa glared at him. “Why are you agreeing?”

 

The male looked away. “Let’s just hear him out, ok? I...don’t want to believe he’s a bad guy.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Fine,”

 

Souda scratched the back of his neck and whispered something to Kuzuryu.

 

“You’re insane.”, the blonde muttered. The pink haired male nodded vigorously. Pekoyama didn’t say a word.

 

Akamatsu gave in. “I just want to hear what he has to say.”

 

Amami shrugged but gave a light glare. “Sure, you can go ahead and tell us.”

 

Yumeno pouted. “I don’t like this.”

 

They all made room for Hinata and Komaeda. They were now all seated.

 

“Talk,” Amami ordered.

 

The albino flinched.

 

Akamatsu brought in a question. “Why did you blackmail Saihara?”

 

The said boy put his hand on her shoulder. “Let’s not go too hard on him. He just wanted to be loved by someone. What he did was wrong but he’s already gone through enough ridicule.”

 

“Fine, but he should say sorry.”

 

“He did. Please leave this alone. Komaeda isn’t bad.”

 

“Alright...”

 

Hinata looked the albino with slight frustration. “You did it for love?”

 

“Hinata...I’ve been looking through students’ pasts. I couldn’t quite reach Komaeda’s but from what I can tell, he hasn’t been treated with much love. He made a mistake to experience love. It’s ok.”, Saihara reasoned.

 

“No, no...I am to blame for that. I did something wrong just to feel an romantic love. I have experienced love from Kokichi. We were brothers. It was nice and warm. I fell in love with someone and I’m just yearning for mutual feelings.”

 

“It’s still a mistake but forgiveness will bring us further than grudges.”

 

“Thank you, Saihara.”

 

Everyone seemed to grow tense when Komaeda started scratching his skin.

 

“I’m sure you’ve all heard about what Enoshima said about me.”

 

They all nodded.

 

“It’s true but...I...I didn’t e-enjoy any of it! I hated it so much. She blackmailed me. She...she...she threatened to humiliate me and everyone’s against me. Everyone hates me!”

 

He felt Hinata rub his back.

 

“I don’t hate you. I’ll be here for you.”

 

Komaeda relaxed a bit and looked at the others.

 

Each one of them held a different expression but they all had one thing in common. Their eyes showed at least a slimmer hatred.

 

The albino flinched, thinking it was directed at him. He buried his face into Hinata’s chest.

 

Then they all took turns talking.

 

“She’s evil...”, Yumeno said.

 

“And I thought that she was the least hated one.” Amami sighed.

 

Momota held a burning hatred for her. “Honestly, who does she think she is?!”

 

Even Harukawa had a slight scowl.

 

Akamatsu shook her head. “We have to stop her!”

 

Nanami and Saihara nodded.

 

Kuzuryu looked away. “This is stupid.”

 

Pekoyama had a subtle frown. “Nobody here ever liked her.”

 

Souda seemed like he could scream at any minute.

 

Hinata sighed. “He doesn’t deserve to be hurt like this. Please, help me. Please help us.”

 

Everyone looked at him in shock. They discussed it while Komaeda was still in Hinata’s arms.

 

Akamatsu looked over to them and gave a thumbs up. “Don’t worry. We’ll stop her from doing anymore harm. Right now we can’t do much since everyone in school would believe her over us. She’s got them all wrapped around her finger.”

 

Amami piped up. “We can bring the police into this.”

 

Komaeda shook his head rapidly. “I don’t want things to get that complicated.”

 

They decided to respect that and started eating lunch.

 

“I have to go to the restroom real quick.”, Hinata stated. He got up and left.

 

The group was talking to each other, excluding Komaeda. The albino was fine with this and brought out his journal. He began writing out some things until five students kicked it away.

 

Komaeda looked at them in fear and confusion. They started hitting him and called him names.

 

The others noticed this and quickly sprang into action. Pekoyama and Harukawa pulled two of them away as Momota handled two more. Amami took out the last one and managed to get Komaeda out of the way.

 

The students ran away after that.

 

Akamatsu and Nanami checked for injuries. All he had were a few bruises. They all relaxed after a minute.

 

“Are you ok?”, Saihara asked.

 

Komaeda nodded. He was shaking out of fear and shock.

 

Hinata came back to find Komaeda’s journal on the ground while the albino himself was being hugged by a few people from the group. The brunette picked the journal up and headed over to them.

 

“What happened?”

 

Akamatsu looked at him apologetically. “Some people started attacking him. We’re discussing what to do about it. Komaeda has a few bruises but that’s about it.”

 

Hinata clenched his fist and sat next to Komaeda. The latter looked away in sadness. The brunette took the other’s hands and looked him in the eye.

 

“You’re not going to be hurt like that again, ok?”

 

Momota sighed. “If we leave him alone, he’ll be beaten up. We talked about having one of us near him at all times just in case.”

 

“Y-you really don’t have to do that.”, Komaeda mumbled.

 

Momota flashed a smile. “Hey, friends don’t abandon each other like that. Justice will be served.”

 

“Friends?”

 

“I thought about it and...you really aren’t that bad of a guy. My sidekick forgives you and so do I. We’re here to help you reach out and find friends.”

 

Kuzuryu scoffed. “Whatever”

 

Amami crossed his arms. “For now, we’ll have to figure out a schedule on when each of us help guard Komaeda.”

 

Hinata shifted. “Why can’t I just do that?”

 

Nanami answered. “You can’t always be there for him. He was attacked while you were in the restroom. We can’t leave him alone.”

 

The brunette sighed. “Fine. Harukawa, you’re in his class most of the time. Can you keep an eye on him? The rest of us are in different classes.”

 

She growled for a moment. “You owe me.”

 

“Amami, since you’re the closest to his class, can you escort him if he leaves during a lesson? There are still some students who don’t go to class and would take any opportunity to beat him up.”

 

Amami nodded. “Sure thing.”

 

“During lunch we’ll all stick together. After school ends, I’ll be there to help.”

 

Komaeda yelped. “You guys don’t need to do that!”

 

Akamatsu shook her head. “We need to keep each other safe. I will not tolerate any bullying. If it means that they’ll stop, then we’ll do anything to help. That is a promise.”

 

The albino looked down. He started crying. “Th-thank you so much!”

 

Hinata embraced him again and nodded to the others. “Komaeda, we’ll be here for you. Rely on us too.”

 

Of course, Kuzuryu and Souda had a hard time getting used to it and would rather not participate. Harukawa was hesitant but Momota helped her relax.

 

When lunch was over, Amami volunteered to guard Komaeda instead of Harukawa. They all agreed and left. Hinata looked at the albino and reluctantly left.

 

He seemed quite jealous.

 

. . .

 

While they were on the way to class, Amami spoke.

 

“You know, you’re special.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Hinata doesn’t say please like that unless he finds it important. He didn’t even hesitate to say it this time around. You’re important to him. If you really make him that happy, then the rest of us want to keep you safe for him. We wouldn’t be as willing if it was just you.”

 

“That’s understandable.”

 

“Still, you seem pretty interesting. Maybe Momota’s right about you not being so bad. Either way, if you need something, send a text over.”

 

He handed a slip of paper to Komaeda. It was his phone number.

 

“Thank you,”

 

Amami shrugged. “No problem,”

 

They arrived at the albino’s class. Amami gave one last look at him before walking to his own class.

 

When Komaeda sat down, he saw Harukawa nod to him. He nodded back.

 

Then he sighed.

 

“Am I really that important to him?”


	11. Befriending a former enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda gets along with most of them. There are a few reluctant ones but he manages to gain a small ounce of trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh Land of the Yanderes is almost out.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it seems a bit strange. I’ve seen a few comments wanting Ouma to come back. Maybe he will...maybe he won’t. Who knows?

Komaeda had gotten along with most of them. He helped Yumeno with origami, listened to Akamatsu’s piano skills, and learned about survival tips from Amami. Nanami played many games with him along with Hinata. Pekoyama taught him a little bit of self defense. Momota even let him help set up a model rocket with Saihara.

 

There were a few unhappy people. Kuzuryu, Souda, and Harukawa still remain wary. Hinata tried to help them get used to Komaeda but nothing really worked. The albino didn’t mind though. He understood them.

 

A week after that, some events have changed their perspective even if it was just a little bit.

 

. . .

 

Hinata had been helping Souda with a school project. At the same time, Komaeda was helping with homework. Hinata had left the two alone to use the bathroom.

 

Souda didn’t like this one bit but continued to tinker with a little robot. Komaeda noticed he had trouble finding a screw. The albino saw it nearby and handed it to him.

 

“Here,”

 

Souda jumped and looked at Komaeda’s hand. “Oh, thanks,”

 

He took it and screwed it in the tiny robot while mumbling to himself. “When I finish this, I’ll be sure to get Sonia’s attention.”

 

Komaeda shifted uncomfortably. “Well, she’ll be impressed to see it. You’re a great mechanic and engineer if you’re able to do this.”

 

“Eek! O-oh um thanks”

 

The albino knew that it wouldn’t work out if this kept happening.

 

“I-I do h-have a bit of advice though.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well, Sonia likes seeing new things but I don’t think that’s enough to woo her. She seems like the type of person to like people for who they are and not what they do. You should try to get to know her casually and understand her motivations as a person instead of making an idealistic vision of her. I know I shouldn’t be talking about this but, wouldn’t it be better to love her for both the good and bad? Her flaws, and personality make her...her.”

 

Souda looked down. “Says you. If I can’t impress her then I’ll just be an everyday classmate to her.”

 

“What if she loved you for all the wrong reasons? If she doesn’t love you for you then that’s not real love. Be yourself. Be the best you, you can be. When you confess, if she says yes then it’s you she should love. If she says no then she doesn’t love you for you. Either way you have to be mature about it and make sure you’re there for her and know that you can at least be a good friend.”

 

Souda stopped working and thought about it. “Yeah, you’re right, man. Thanks,”

 

“Not a problem! Good luck with her!”

 

Hinata came back with a few snacks and a laptop.

 

“We’re watching a movie now. I am not working on school anymore!”

 

Komaeda giggled. Souda rolled his eyes. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

 

They watched a couple movies for the rest of the night until dawn. Komaeda sat on Hinata’s lap as a joke to parody a scene from a movie. Souda was horrified at first but slowly relaxed and laughed at Hinata’s face. The brunette was completely red now.

 

Soon they fell asleep

 

. . .

 

Today they were hanging out at a cafe, just him and Hinata. They had some small banter until Momota and Harukawa entered. The former noticed the albino and greeted them.

 

“Hey! How’s it going, Hajime?”

 

“Oh, hey Kaito, we’re doing pretty good. What about you?”

 

“Same! We’re going to see a movie after getting some coffee here. Want to tag along?”

 

Komaeda looked at Hinata with stars in his eyes. The brunette shrugged. “Sure, I guess.”

 

The albino had a mental cheer. He hugged Hinata. “Thank you!”

 

“H-hey! It’s not a big deal.”

 

Komaeda got off of him. “Ha ha, sorry, I just haven’t been to a movie theater in quite a while now.”

 

Momota did a dramatic gasp. “Seriously? No way!”

 

Harukawa rolled her eyes.

 

The albino laughed it off while Hinata finished his drink.

 

Once they were done, the four of them headed off to the theater. Once they got there, the question sparked. Which movie were they going to watch? Komaeda didn’t mind as long as he was able to see it on the big screen. Harukawa and Hinata voted to watch a scary movie while Momota protested and pointed at a space documentary. It was obvious which of them won.

 

While in the dark room, the four watched with very minor interest. Momota sat with Harukawa on his left. Komaeda was in between her and Hinata. The movie was just full of cheap jump scares. Momota jumped and hugged Harukawa tightly every time. She didn’t seem to mind as much, seeing that her face was really red.

 

Hinata noticed Komaeda zoning out a bit. He found the courage to hold his hand and look away. The albino looked at their hands and blushed. He didn’t stop gazing at I until the other boy turned over.

 

. . .

 

Harukawa and Komaeda waited for the other two in their group to finish talking inside. They were standing in silence until the albino said something/

 

“Are you dating?”

 

Harukawa looked away. “Yeah...”

 

“You guys are really cute together.”

 

She stiffened. “Don’t call us cute.”

 

“Sorry, sorry. I just find it nice to know that you two are happy with each other no matter how different you are. Don’t let anyone change that.”

 

She looked at him in slight shock as he faced the other way.

 

“Whatever,”

 

“He loves you a lot.”

 

“What?”

 

“You seem like the type of person to be left alone by people who judge based on first impressions. He reached out to you and you took his hand, right? You like the feeling of being loved. I’m happy that you got to experience it.”

 

She stayed silent for a bit. “You understand something like that, huh. At least you aren’t alone in that regard.”

 

Komaeda knew that they had an understanding of reaching out for love. There were only two differences. Harukawa had already found someone who loved her like that. She wasn’t actively searching for it. Komaeda on the other hand didn’t know if Hinata felt that way. He was yearning for it. In fact, Harukawa was a lot more like Ouma than anyone thought. Both had more walls to keep others out.

 

He looked at his left hand. It was the same hand Hinata held during the movie. The albino looked back at the red eyed girl. She had an unnamed feeling in her eyes. They both had something in common that helped her tolerate him more.

 

. . .

 

Kuzuryu had been training with Peko when Komaeda arrived to the gym. He watched in awe while Peko gracefully wielded her bamboo sword. Kuzuryu on the other hand was using brute force with his training dagger.

 

The fighting stopped after they agreed to take a break. Then they noticed the albino.

 

“What are you doing here?”, the shorter of the two asked.

 

“Oh um! Pekoyama said that she would help me with self defense.”

 

The grey haired girl nodded. “That is right.”

 

Kuzuryu scoffed. “He used to be part of the other group though.”

 

Pekoyama sighed. “He needs to learn basic techniques to respond to almost everyone in the school. It would be unsafe to leave him be.”

 

“I know. It’s just that you’ve been spending so much time here.”

 

“I see. After this ordeal is resolved, I promise I will spend more time with you.”

 

“Good,”

 

Komaeda stepped in. “Actually, I can leave you guys alone if you want. I don’t need to learn too much.”

 

Pekoyama shook her head. “I made a promise to help teach you. I want to make sure I succeed in showing you.”

 

Kuzuryu rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Go ahead.”

 

. . .

 

Komaeda was panting after an hour of very light sparring.

 

“You can take a break now.”, the grey haired girl said. “We’ll begin again in thirty minutes.”

 

“Thank you.”, the albino breathed out. He went to get water and noticed that a certain blonde had been watching on them on the bleachers.

 

He noticed Peko go into the bathroom and took this opportunity to talk to Kuzuryu.

 

“Hi,”

 

“Go away.”

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

This piqued the blonde’s interest. “What?”

 

“About taking up time with Pekoyama. I’ve noticed you two having a close relationship. I can always help arrange a time for you two to talk.”

 

“Hah, as if I need you to do any of that.”

 

“Are you two dating?”

 

“What type of question is that?! We’re not dating!”

 

“But I keep seeing you two looking at each other in such a lovey dovey way.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“I’ve seen how people look like when they’re in love.”

 

“Tch whatever.”

 

“You should tell her.”

 

“I will, ok?! Don’t get on my back about it. I’m just trying to find out what sort of date she would like.”

 

“Why not just tell her upfront when you’re alone? I think it would be more meaningful than a wasted date.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

 

“Sorry!”

 

“I guess you’re right though.”

 

Kuzuryu got up and went outside.

 

Komaeda smiled when Pekoyama came back after the thirty minutes. They began training again.

 

. . .

 

It was honestly tiring him out but he felt better now. Some thoughts still stung at him but he shoved them all away as he made his way to Hinata’s house. He’s been staying there every other day.

 

On his way back, he got a call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Where have you been? You missed your shift and our clients are angry. They keep saying that our best is never here anymore. You better get back.”

 

“I-I’m sorry? No. I’m done with that job. Tell Enoshima to do it herself!”

 

He hung up and blocked the number.

 

The albino felt happy about his decision to quit. Maybe he’d tell everyone the good news.

 

. . .

 

Komaeda opened the door with a spare key Hinata gave him.

 

The brunette’s mother popped into sight. “Welcome home, Nagito!”

 

“I’m glad to be here again.”

 

“Oh please! You’re like another son!”

 

“I’m flattered you think of me that way.”

 

Hinata’s dad noticed the two of them and greeted Komaeda with more warmth.

 

The albino went upstairs after that and immediately opened the door to Hinata’s room. He then tackled the other to the ground.

 

“I’m back!”

 

“Geez! You scared me!”

 

“Sorry!”, he giggled.

 

The brunette paused and looked at him. He smiled. “You seem happier today.”

 

Komaeda stopped giggling and looked at him in curiosity. “Do I?

 

“Mhm,”

 

“I’m glad you think so. You were the one who helped me after all.”

 

Hinata went slightly red when Komaeda smiled softly. “I-it’s nothing.”

 

“Thank you though.”

 

They both got up and started doing homework.

 

Komaeda noticed Hinata sleeping. He pulled a blanket over him and went to go get water.

 

“Thank you, Hinata.”


	12. A different story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see things from a different point of view. While Komaeda is enjoying his time, who’s not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see that many people might want Ouma to reunite with Komaeda but we’re not quite there yet. Enjoy this chapter though because we’re almost there.

A flash of bright colors have been overpowered by darker tones.

 

That’s when the purple eyes opened. He sat up in cold sweat and rubbed his face. Looking to his side, he saw a miss call from Enoshima. With a sigh he called her back.

 

“Kokichi! You’re late to school!”

 

“I know I am. I’ll be there soon.”

 

He hung up on her.

 

That dream was odd. Ouma sighed. It’s been too long. They’ve never had arguments that lasted like this.

 

The purple haired boy got up and ready for school. He didn’t want to move though. His arm hurt a lot from the cuts.

 

He wasn’t suicidal, he thought. He just wanted to try out physical pain because it distracted him from the emotional days.

 

Was he afraid of Komaeda? No. He was afraid of himself. Ouma knew he overreacted and now the albino probably feared and disliked him. He felt guilty.

 

His eyes were full of pain and guilt. If only he had better control of his emotions. Instead he put on a mask of happiness. He wasn’t himself. He didn’t want to be himself.

 

That old him was childish and leaned too heavily on Komaeda. He felt responsible. It was his fault for relying on him too much and never giving anything in return, wasn’t it?

 

Now, he had ruined their friendship.

 

He knew about what Enoshima said about the albino. What did he think? Ouma didn’t know what to think. Something was definitely wrong. Komaeda wouldn’t do that sort of thing. Was it financial issues? Was it someone else who forced him?

 

What mattered was that things were going wrong. Enoshima told him that it wasn’t his fault but did she tell the truth?

 

He didn’t know.

 

. . .

 

Ouma noticed Komaeda being shielded by a few people. That was certainly an odd thing to see. He reached out for a moment but then retracted his hand. The albino was better off without him.

 

. . .

 

Enoshima had noticed the change in him and asked about it. He didn’t want to talk to her.

 

Ouma pushed everyone away. All the students that would look at him stayed quiet. They saw how different he was. Komaeda seemed to be doing better but Ouma was pale and bony. He hadn’t eaten too much since their argument.

 

During lunch, Enoshima talked to a few other people while looking at Ouma every once in a while. The purple haired boy got out his phone and texted Saihara.

 

 **Ouma** : Shu!!! I’m bored!

 

 **Saihara** : Ouma? Are you ok?

 

 **Ouma** : why?

 

 **Saihara** : you only text me when we’re in class. During lunch you’re hanging out with Enoshima

 

 **Ouma** : she’s busy

 

 **Saihara** : Ouma, I know you aren’t feeling too well

 

 **Ouma** : huh

 

 **Saihara** : have you looked at yourself? You haven’t been eating and your sleeping habits are everywhere

 

 **Ouma** : it doesn’t matter

 

 **Saihara** : go to the roof

 

 **Saihara** : I’ll be there to talk to you

 

 **Ouma** : ok

 

The purple haired boy made his way up to the roof. His heart was pounding.

 

. . .

 

“Shuichi, why did you want to talk to me?”

 

“It’s about Komaeda.”

 

Ouma sat down near the ledge.

 

“What about him?”

 

“You should talk to him! The both of you aren’t looking too well without each other.”

 

“I don’t want to bother him with this.”

 

“Why?”, Saihara asked softly.

 

“He hates me! I don’t blame him! I hate me!”, Ouma cried out. “I don’t want to hurt him anymore. I don’t want to lean on him like that again.”

 

Saihara’s eyes widened. He walked towards the other boy and hugged him.

 

“I can’t just confront him. I trusted him a lot but my emotions are just so conflicted.”

 

“Ouma, why are your trust issues getting in the way of some things?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You feel like you’re pressuring Komaeda and that he hates you but at the same time you’re trying to trust him again. Why is trust so big to you?”

 

Ouma looked away. Did he want to tell Saihara? No, he shouldn’t.

 

“My parents abused me and many people at school bullied me. My aunt gained custody over me and I loved her but then she neglected me and gave me away like a toy. They were the first of people to make me so hesitant to talk to people.”

 

Why did he say that? What’s wrong with him? Ouma almost cried when he said those things.

 

“There’s more isn’t there? You don’t have to tell me the details.”

 

The purple haired boy took a deep breath in. “I met a girl who told me she was my friend but talked about me behind my back, causing other students to start hitting me. She solidified my choice to be wary just in case something like that happened again.”

 

Saihara noticed him lost in thought as if trying to decide something.

 

“Then, I met a guy. He was interesting. We were both fascinated with each other and grew a close bond. I started dating him and we both stayed together for three years. He was the closest person to me. I trusted him the most. Then he broke that trust.”

 

Saihara noticed a few tears running down his cheek.

 

“One night he invited me to a warehouse because he was almost done with a sort of collection museum. Of course I went over and he showed me beautiful thing. There was one missing piece of the project. He told me that the missing piece was me and h-he...he...”

 

“Hey, hey it’s ok, I’m here now.”

 

“He tried to kill me after his failed attempt to do certain things to me. I escaped to the police. If the most trusted people can betray you then so can everyone else.”

 

Saihara wiped the tears away and tightened his grip on Ouma.

 

“That’s why I’m friends with Enoshima. If my reputation is higher, then nobody will hurt me like that. She helped me.”

 

“You should leave her. She isn’t a good person.”

 

“I know but I like to talk to her. If I leave then my reputation would die and everyone will begin to...to...”

 

“Kokichi, I won’t let that happen to you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’ll be here to protect you no matter what happens. I care about you. Leave Enoshima and talk to Komaeda. He misses you but he’s afraid too. I don’t want you to hate yourself like this. If you can’t trust yourself then trust me. I don’t hate you. I care about you. I will never leave your side. You can choose to believe in me or isolate yourself. Either way, I’ll always be here.”

 

Ouma wailed. “Why? Why are you doing this?!”

 

The dark haired boy shook his head.

 

“Kokichi, I’m doing this because I love you!”, Saihara burst out.

 

“You...love me?”

 

“I do but you don’t have to return my feelings. I want you to be able to love whoever you want because you trust them.”

 

“Shuichi...I don’t want this to end the same way as before.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“That’s why I want you to promise me and swear on your life that you won’t hurt me like that.”

 

“Are you really going to believe me when I say it though?”

 

“No, but it will calm me down a little bit if I get too anxious.”

 

“Either way I want you to know that I am being genuine when I say that I love you. I promise to treat you better than your last boyfriend. I swear on my life, I won’t hurt you intentionally while I’m still conscious.”

 

“Thank you, Shuichi. I...I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

They had a short kiss before getting up. Ouma looked to his side. “I’ll have to talk to Nagi soon.”


	13. As long as he’s happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda is feeling much better this time around! He finally reunites with a friend and we find out how Hinata feels about him. We are introduced to a new character who knows about the crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thank you for your never ending support! I love you all so much! The new character we’re introducing is someone all of us know but he’ll probably be out of character/

Komaeda had gained inspiration to compete in the writing contest again. Maybe it wasn’t too late. He started finishing up the first chapter of his story, the chapter he will submit to start up a big imagination.

 

“Hey, takes break ok?”, Hinata stated. “You’ve been working pretty hard on that lately.”

 

“Yeah I know but I don’t want to disappoint the person I’m writing for.”

 

“Right, love. But still, I’m sure this person will love you whether you finish or not.”

 

“I’m glad you really think so. I don’t think that will be the case though. I love him but I’m not sure he likes me. I just hope he understands.”

 

Hinata looked at him with a sadder expression. “If he doesn’t accept then I’ll always be here if you need someone to talk to.”

 

The albino giggled. “I’m not too sure of that either but I hope you’ll be able to handle me.”

 

“I can definitely handle you.”

 

“You wouldn’t if you knew about the rest of the facts.”

 

Komaeda got the last few words in. “Ready to submit this!”

 

The brunette chuckled but he seemed slightly out of it. Komaeda waved his hand in front of him, trying to get his attention.

 

“Hinata! I’m going back to my place now!”

 

This snapped him out of his trance. “Huh? What?”

 

“You silly goose, I said that I was going back to my place now.”

 

“Oh, are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I haven’t taken care of it lately so I really need to get going.”

 

“Oh ok then...I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

 

“Mhm!”

 

The albino waved and ran home.

 

Hinata looked out the window until the other was gone from his sight. He bowed his head down and sighed in defeat.

 

“I wish you liked me.”

 

. . .

 

The next few days went well. Hinata and Komaeda usually met up at a cafe to talk. The others in the group have mostly warmed up to the albino.

 

Right now, Akamatsu and Nanami were braiding his hair and styled it into a ponytail. They talked about how soft it was.

 

“What conditioner do you use? This is just so soft!”, Akamatsu exclaimed.

 

“Mhm,”, Nanami nodded.

 

“Ahaha I don’t really use conditioner. I guess it just happens naturally.”

 

“Honestly, I’m a little jealous of you.”, Akamatsu sighed.

 

“Don’t worry, you look pretty the way you are. Your hair doesn’t look bad.”

 

“Thanks,”

 

Then, all of them heard footsteps. They looked over to the source of the noise and grew tense.

 

It was Ouma Kokichi.

 

Harukawa stood up. “What do you want?”

 

He put on his usual persona. “Hey now! Don’t be so hostile!”

 

His expression changed from the fake cheery one to a serious frown. “I just want to talk to Nagi-Komaeda...”

 

Saihara put a hand on Harukawa’s shoulder. “Let’s give them space. They need to talk.”

 

“Fine,”

 

Komaeda got up and walked towards Ouma. He noticed the other was trying to hide his shaking.

 

“Do you want to talk in private?”

 

Ouma nodded.

 

The two went to the roof in silence. Once they were there, the discussion began.

 

“I know you’re mad at me, Ouma...”

 

The shorter boy cut him off with a mumble.

 

“What?”

 

“I said...shut up.”

 

“S-sorry!”

 

“No no! Agh! Don’t apologize to me! I’m sorry I’m just so anxious right now.”

 

“Ouma...”

 

“Look, I forgive you for doing what you did before but that’s not the point. I don’t want you to apologize to me. I just want us to move on from that already. I don’t want to just keep trying to get you off my mind. I want to help you!”

 

There was a pause.

 

“I’m sorry for relying on you too much. I’m sorry about not being there for you when you needed me. Don’t blame yourself for something like this. I don’t want you to think you’re worthless or anything like that. I need you.”

 

“Ouma, you aren’t a burden on me. I was afraid I broke your trust. Don’t feel ashamed for being the way you are. I like it when you rely on me. It just shows that you trust me enough.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Mhm!”

 

They embraced each other.

 

“We’re going to stop Enoshima, Komaeda.”

 

“Really? I thought she was someone you trusted, Ouma”

 

“I don’t like what she’s doing to pull us apart. I know she’ll find out about Shuichi and do something about it.”

 

They held their position for a few minutes before returning.

 

“By the way, Nagito?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Ouma looked at him with tears falling. “It’s Kokichi!”

 

“Alrighty then, Kokichi.”

 

. . .

 

Saihara and Ouma have acted a little bit more like lovers as of lately while discussing plans to overthrow Enoshima. Everyone was a little hesitant on letting Ouma in but Saihara assured them that everything would be fine. Komaeda was saddened when he saw Hinata starting to drift away from him. He started talking to Nanami even more.

 

The albino tried spending his time reconnecting with Ouma. They’ve talked about many things from animals to relationships. The latter expressed that he wasn’t exactly against or friends with Hinata. He was mostly neutral.

 

On a Friday, Komaeda got a text from Hinata telling him o come over to the house. Ouma was already out with Saihara so the albino didn’t have much to do that day. He agreed and got ready.

 

. . .

 

Komaeda knocked on the door a couple times and waited. The person who opened the door was a dark haired boy with red eyes. His hair reached the floor.

 

“H-hello! Hinata-kun invited me over...”

 

The boy nodded and stepped aside. Hinata was behind him. He looked pretty happy to see the albino.

 

“Good to see you Komaeda!”

 

“You too! But who’s this?”

 

Komaeda stepped in and took his shoes off. The three of them sat on the couch.

 

“My mom’s getting some groceries now and dad’s at work so it’s just the three of us. This is my half brother, Kamakura Izuru.”

 

“O-oh! It’s nice to meet you, Kamakura-kun!”

 

“Likewise, you’re Komaeda, correct?”

 

“Yes that would be me. If you don’t mind me asking...”

 

“I took my father’s last name. We have the same mother.”

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

Komaeda realized he knew only small facts about Hinata’s life. He didn’t realize that he had a sibling. The question is-

 

“I will be bringing a friend over soon and there will be a gathering tomorrow at one of the universities I used to go to. They wanted to see if my younger brother can compare to me so I decided he will be joining me.”

 

“I didn’t want to really to go somewhere with so many strangers so Izuru asked if I could bring another friend along. Long story short, the answer is yes and I was wondering if you could come along.”

 

“Oh sure! It’s a pleasure to go.”

 

Komaeda wasn’t a fan of crowded spaces but if it meant bonding time with Hinata then he’ll just have to endure it.

 

Kamakura tossed a bag to Komaeda who almost dropped it. He looked inside and saw a few clothes.

 

“You should wear that to the gathering tomorrow.”

 

“O-oh thank you.”

 

Hinata’s mom came home and greeted the three of them. She started cooking some dinner while the boys headed upstairs. Hinata and Komaeda did some homework while Kamakura talked to whoever his friend is.

 

When the albino went to the restroom, Hinata glanced over at Kamakura who was done with his call.

 

“Thanks for helping me out.”

 

Kamakura shrugged. “I’m just trying to help with your boring romantic life.”

 

“Haha wow Izuru. But seriously, thanks for the whole ruse.”

 

“You didn’t need it in the first place. It’s obvious he wouldn’t care if you confessed to him on a normal day. He doesn’t seem like the type of person to like grand gestures in an unfamiliar place.”

 

“Whatever, I just want to make things special for him. He’s been going through so much I just want to distract him from it.”

 

Kamakura rolled his eyes. “He’s already distracted by you. Just kiss already.”

 

Hinata pouted and threw a pillow at him. His half brother caught it with ease and threw it back. The brunette got up and threw more pillows. Kamakura put his phone down and smirked. He dodged and threw them back. It turned into a pillow fight between the two brothers.

 

Komaeda walked in the room and got hit in the face with a pillow thrown by Hinata. The game was paused.

 

“Are you ok, Komaeda?!”

 

The albino didn’t say a word. The brunette grew worried, thinking the other was mad at him.

 

That was until Komaeda threw the pillow back and hit him in the face and giggled.

 

The pillow fight resumed and this time there were many more pillows being thrown around. With a stone face, Kamakura dodged and caught every single one. Komaeda and Hinata on the other hand weren’t as lucky.

 

The game ceased when Komaeda leaned back onto the bed while panting. “Ok, you win. You win.”

 

Hinata fell beside him. “Izuru, how are you so good at everything?”

 

He shrugged. “I simply calculated where they would all land.”

 

“You are a scarily smart man.”, his brother said through tired breaths. Kamakura, without a sweat, walked over to them and sat on the bed.

 

“You’re saying it as if that’s a new discovery.”

 

Hinata gave a playful punch. “Yeah yeah”

 

The dark haired brother got up and was about to exit the room. Before he left he said, “Make sure to wake Komaeda up when dinner’s ready.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Hinata looked to his side and saw that the albino had fallen asleep without him noticing. His white locks fell across his face perfectly. At this moment, instead of a worried looking boy, he looked more like an angel sent from the heavens.

 

Hinata sat up but kept staring at the other’s pale complexion. He leaned forward with their lips about to touch. Then he bolted back up and shook his head.

 

“No, that would be wrong and creepy.”

 

Still, he felt an urge to kiss him so he settled for the forehead. That’s not too bad, right?He put a blanket over the albino.

 

The brunette kissed his forehead and lingered there for a little bit before pulling away and getting back to doing homework.

 

Every now and then, he’d look over to the sleeping boy with a soft smile.

 

Hinata’s mother announced that dinner was ready.

 

With a sigh he went over to wake up the other but then stopped for a moment. Komaeda seemed to be sleeping too peacefully to wake up. He got pushed that thought away and nudged him.

 

“Ngh...what time is it?”

 

“Time for dinner, Komaeda.”

 

The albino sat up quickly in surprise. He seemed quite startled. “H-how long have I been sleeping?”

 

“An hour now, silly.”

 

“Ah, you should’ve woken me up!”

 

“You looked tired, ok? Come on, dinner’s ready now.”

 

“Oh, alright.”

 

They went down and remembered that there were only four chairs.

 

Before they could voice their concerns, they saw that there was an additional chair added by Kamakura.

 

. . .

 

Komaeda got several texts from Ouma about his first date with Saihara. He giggled and texted how happy he was about it going well. Hinata looked over to him with a questioning gaze. The albino laughed and showed him the texts. He put his phone away and watched a movie with Hinata, not knowing that Kamakura was secretly snapping photos of them.

 

After the film ended, Komaeda yawned and headed out. He waved goodbye to Hinata and his family.

 

Hinata was happy knowing that the other was feeling better. He chuckled to himself before remembering once again, that Komaeda had a crush on someone else. Was it really a good idea confessing tomorrow? Maybe not.

 

A couple tears slid down his face. He shook his head and smiled.

 

“As long as he’s happy...”


	14. The gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda, Hinata, and Kamakura are going to the gathering. Some unfortunate events have shaken Komaeda up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lttle shorter than usual...

Komaeda was definitely nervous about everything. It was a Saturday evening likely to be ruined by a gathering he agreed to go to. Still, he was willing to go.

 

He headed over to Hinata’s house while thinking about how the gathering would go. Maybe it would be pretty normal.

 

The albino saw Hinata in the front yard talking to his brother. Kamakura saw him and spun Hinata around.

 

“Oh hey, Komaeda! Ready to go?”

 

“Mhm!”

 

Kamakura started walking in the direction of the university. The other two followed.

 

. . .

 

At the door of the building, a blonde guy rolled his eyes. “I see you’re as late as ever, peasant.”

 

“Togami, the gathering starts at eight o’clock sharp. It’s seven thirty.”

 

“Tch, I expected you to arrive earlier since you’re all about that efficiency life.”

 

“I don’t care about that too much.” Kamakura looked at Hinata and winked. “You two can go in without me.”

 

“Alright.” The brunette took Komaeda’s hand and led him in.

 

The place was somewhat crowded with former and current students who attended university there. Hinata guided the albino to the second floor where there was a balcony. There were less people on this floor but it was still crowded.

 

For a moment, Komaeda swore he saw a strawberry blonde around the area but it seemed to have disappeared. The possibility of Enoshima being here was terrifying.

 

Hinata seemed to have noticed this and looked him in they eyes. “Are you ok?”

 

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“Ok, just stay here on the balcony real quick. I’ll be right back.”

 

The brunette ran off and left him alone.

 

The view seemed pretty nice. The stars were really pretty when they shimmered across the purple night sky. It reminded him of Ouma’s hair under the sunlight. Komaeda turned around to watch the other people talking.

 

Then he saw the strawberry blonde hair again, and this time he also saw sharp blue eyes. He panicked. What if that really were Enoshima? He suddenly felt colder. His body shook uncontrollably and his knees felt weak.

 

Before anything terrible happened, a guy pinned Komaeda to a wall.

 

“What’s a cutie like you doing around here? I’ve never seen you around before. You’re pretty hot.”

 

Komaeda internally panicked. Don’t show fear. Play it cool. This guy won’t do anything in front of all these people.

 

“Are you cold? You’re shaking like a leaf. To be fair it is pretty chilly out here.”

 

“Hm, you just startled me is all.”

 

“Is that so? My apologies for being rude. You just caught my eye. I mean, your hair is really pretty.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Can I get your number?”

 

“I’m afraid not.”

 

“Aw why’s that?”

 

The guy’s hand started snaking down Komaeda’s body and touched his thigh. He started to make his way to the albino’s privates.

 

That’s when Komaeda had enough and kicked the creepy guy. His offender clutched his stomach in pain.

 

“Ow! What was that for?”

 

“Don’t touch me.”

 

“Ugh that’s frustrating.”

 

The guy was about to do something until Komaeda was pulled away by a familiar face.

 

“K-Kamakura?”

 

“Oh, it’s you. Glad to see you again, smart man! It’s been awhile since the last time I saw your nerdy face.”, the creepy person said in disgust. “Is it me or did your hair get longer? Ugh, it reaches the floor too. Ever heard of personal hygiene?”

 

“I simply don’t get why you try to insult me like this, but hands off Komaeda.”

 

“Oh so that’s the pretty boy’s name. What is he to you? Your boyfriend?”

 

“He is not my boyfriend and quite frankly he will never be.”, the dark haired man stepped in front of the albino. “He’s my brother’s date.”

 

“There are two of you? The pain has multiplied.”

 

Komaeda looked around and swore he saw Enoshima. He started shaking again.

 

“Personally, I don’t really care too much if you flirt with him, but this time you have crossed a line. If my brother found out that I let this happen then he’d try to kill me.”

 

“You’re such a pain in the neck.”

 

“The same could be said for you.”

 

“Whatever, I could find hotter people.” The guy ran away from them to join his other friends.

 

Komaeda gulped. He knew he wasn’t imagining all of those colors from before. It really was Enoshima. She was talking to a dark haired girl and a blue haired girl. There she was, right over there. At any moment she could spot him. Kamakura noticed the panic in the other boy and looked to where he was staring.

 

“I assume you don’t like Enoshima.” He sighed and pinched his nose. “She is a nuisance to me.”

 

The albino hid behind Kamakura in fear that she’ll spot him. The girl saw the dark haired boy and made her way over.

 

“Fancy seeing you here! I thought you weren’t one for social gatherings.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Why are you here then, hm? Is it to see me?”

 

“No,”

 

“Rude! But the invitation to join me in the fashion business is still open!”

 

“I have no interest in that.”

 

“Boring! Lighten up! Tsumu is designing tons of clothes to wear at the fashion show. You’d totally look great as my partner.”

 

“Uninterested,”

 

Komaeda felt like his life was being threatened so he sunk in under Kamakura’s hair.

 

The latter felt the other boy concealing himself with the dark hair and felt some minor irritation but let it go.

 

Eventually, she left out of boredom. Komaeda peeked out and stepped away from the hair.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

Kamakura shrugged. “Whatever,”

 

Hinata came back with annoyance. “Izuru, I was looking for you everywhere!”

 

“Ok then,”

 

“What happened to Komaeda?”

 

The albino realized how shaken he was. Enoshima almost caught him. He couldn’t handle it.

 

“Enoshima’s here.”, the black haired male said nonchalantly.

 

“What?! No wonder...”

 

Hinata wanted to confess but now was not the time. It would be wrong to drop more shocking news on top of the stress Komaeda was going through.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just a little bit shaken up by this. I’ll be fine in no time.”

 

“Hey, Komaeda, don’t force yourself through this if you’re stressed. Let’s go home, ok? You can rest then.”, Hinata said softly.

 

The albino looked him with gratefulness and gave a small nod. “Thank you. Sorry for ruining the night.”

 

“No no, you didn’t ruin it. I didn’t really want to be here in the first place.”

 

“I’m glad then.”

 

“Izuru, you ok being here alone?”

 

His brother rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to be here either. I simply wanted to talk to Kirigiri and Naegi.”

 

“What about Togami?”

 

“We’re roommates in the other university, remember?”

 

“Right...let’s go home then.”

 

. . .

 

Komaeda was still slightly shaking.

 

“You ok?”, Hinata said as he set down a cup of tea.

 

“Mhm, I’m just recovering.”

 

“You’re not hiding anything?”

 

“Nope,”

 

“Good,”

 

The albino texted Ouma the details about their date and how Enoshima could be a threat.

 

Kamakura had whispered something to Hinata and left. The brunette gave a shaky sigh and asked a question.

 

“Are you ok with people touching you after your job?”

 

Things went silent for a minute. “I try not to think about it too much but I’m usually ok with people I know touching me but when it comes to strangers, it gets slightly more complicated.”

 

“I see...no PTSD or anything?”

 

“Not that I know of. I try to be strong with that sort of situation.”

 

“Sorry about asking, I just want to make sure you’re ok.”

 

Komaeda suddenly hugged Hinata.

 

“Thank you...”

 

“N-no problem!”

 

Hinata hugged back after going through getting over the pleasant surprise. Both of them fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Kamakura walked in and snapped a picture. He texted Togami with a smirk and sent it over.

 

“Honestly just kiss, you idiots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops they don’t kiss...ahaha don’t kill me or else they’ll never kiss and confess.


	15. Small moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda and Ouma paint each other nails. They have a heart to heart discussion. Hinata and Komaeda go on a little date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is close to ending soon kinda

“Hm, I think red would really look good for you.”, Ouma stated.

 

Komaeda and Ouma were painting each other’s nails. The latter wanted to have his black and purple. The albino on the other hand only had a base coat so far.

 

“That reminds me a little too much of Enoshima.”

 

“True...does green or pink look better?”

 

“Pink isn’t really my color. Green isn’t the best either.”

 

Komaeda looked at the nail polish bottles.

 

“Oh! How about black?”

 

“No, I don’t think that’s something I’d wear.”

 

Ouma pouted. “I don’t have too much to choose from you know!”

 

“Sorry. Well, I kind of like this light blue here...”

 

“Oh yeah, that would look nice for you but I don’t think that’s enough.”

 

“Black and blue?”

 

“Yes! You’d have to choose the right outfit for this though.”

 

“Well...”

 

Komaeda looked at his hands.

 

“How about we make one side black and blue while the other hand has red?”

 

“What? What about the whole Enoshima thing?”

 

“Well...I think that I’ll get over my stupid fear for her soon. Besides, red looks good on me, right? I can’t just fear a color because of her.”

 

“Alrighty then...are you sure though?”

 

Ouma had genuine concern on his face.

 

“Mhm, left hand red, right hand blue and black,”

 

“Got it!”

 

. . .

 

Komaeda was deep in thought until he bumped into someone.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“No, it’s fine,”

 

The albino looked at the person he bumped into.

 

“Are you ok, Komaeda?”

 

“Hm? Oh yeah, sorry Hinata.”

 

“I’m just making sure you’re fine.”

 

The brunette noticed something different about the other male. He noticed the nails and held up Komaeda’s hand.

 

“Wow, I never took you for the type of person to like nail polish.”

 

“Ah? Yeah...I used to paint my nails a lot.”, Komaeda said sheepishly.

 

“You know, these match you pretty well.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The blue nails I mean. They match with your eyes a bit. Your eyes are a really unique grayish green. Sometimes when the sun shines down, your eyes seem so grey they’re almost blue. Your eyes are just really beautiful.”

 

Hinata then realized he said that out loud. He looked away in embarrassment. “Forget about what I said.”

 

Komaeda smiled and giggled. “I’m flattered you think that way. I’ve always thought that they were just an ugly grey.”

 

“They really aren’t. I think they’re prettier than any other eye color.”

 

Both of them went red. “Thank you...that means a lot to me.”

 

Komaeda placed his left hand over his heart.

 

“You painted your other nails red?”

 

“Yeah, I feel like it’s a nice color to use.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No! No! Nothing’s wrong!”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes! It’s fine. I’m fine.”

 

“Alright,”

 

Hinata sighed. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I half expected the same blue and black pattern on your other hand.”

 

“Yeah, I just wanted to try something new.”

 

They laughed it off and walked into the school building.

 

. . .

 

It was dismissal time.

 

Komaeda submitted his entry to the writing contest and crossed his fingers. He wanted to make it through and win. That would make Hinata proud, right?

 

He sighed. What if Hinata liked someone else? Someone better than him?

 

Ouma poked him. “What’s the matter cloudy?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What’s going on with you today? You seem majorly depressed.”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

The shorter boy frowned. “Don’t lie to me Nagi.”

 

“Sorry, I just don’t want to trouble you.”

 

“Nagito, you know how I feel. I want to be here for you. Now, tell me!”

 

“Well, as you know, I like Hinata. I want to confess but I don’t think he’ll say yes. I’m just not good enough. He deserves someone worthy of his time.”

 

“There you go again! Stop right there! I don’t know how he feels about you and you know how I feel about him but right now, saying that you aren’t worthy is a lie.”

 

“Kokichi...”

 

“Nagi, you’re completely insane sometimes but you are more than enough! Nagito, you are my best friend. You’re my brother! All those years ago when you started annoying me were some of the best years of my life. You reached out to me and changed my life. It’s because of you, I have Shuichi. You’re more than worthy. You have flaws like any other human but you have quirks and qualities that make you special. They make you more than enough.”

 

Komaeda noticed the other tearing up.

 

“Even when we were with Enoshima, you endured all of that. I know you did it for a reason. If Hinata doesn’t like you because you’re not enough then he never deserved someone as great as you in the first place.”

 

“Do you really think that?”

 

“I don’t think that. I know that.”

 

The albino saw the other’s sleeve go up a little.

 

“Kokichi...thank you but what are you hiding?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You’ve been saying so many things but there’s something you’re holding back.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

Komaeda sighed. “Can I see your arm?”

 

“No. I’m not doing that sort of thing anymore.”

 

“Kokichi...”, he lifted the sleeve even more to reveal some bandages. “Have you been cutting?”

 

“I haven’t done it since last month, ok?”

 

“Don’t do that again.”

 

“I won’t.” Ouma looked away.

 

“I love you so if you need something, tell me.”

 

“I love you too. Just confess to him, ok? You’re more than enough.”

 

“And so are you,”

 

They hugged each other.

 

“Good luck on the writing contest thing.”

 

“Thanks,”

 

“No prob,”

 

. . .

 

Hinata had invited Komaeda out for coffee again. Every time he tries to confess, the words just get stuck.

 

Nanami got pretty frustrated with this and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and found the person she was looking for.

 

“Hey, Izuru, your brother’s being wimpy again. I’m spying on him at the cafe. Kaito’s with me too. Come quick before things become worse.”

 

She hung up, not letting the other respond.

 

“Do you think he’ll confess this time?”, Momota whispered.

 

“No,”, Nanami responded.

 

They winced at the missed opportunity.

 

“Come on bro! We’re getting impatient!”

 

Komaeda giggled at a joke Hinata made.

 

Nanami pouted. “Say he has a nice laugh or smile, Hajime.”

 

Momota groaned. They eavesdropped more.

 

“Hope is an amazing feeling. I would do anything to feel hope again. I’d even cause myself despair to make myself even more hopeful in the end. I could be a stepping stone for hope. After all, I don’t have too much to live for.”

 

“Komaeda, you and I both know that you’ve been trying to change that attitude.”

 

“I’ve considered that ever since one of my talks with Kokichi.”

 

“Good,”

 

Nanami noticed someone wearing a hoodie at another table. Under the hood was purple hair. Was that Ouma trying to spy on the date too?

 

Then she noticed Saihara across from Ouma. Of course! They could team up! She texted Saihara the details and waited. When the other received the text, he looked over to where Nanami and Momota were. Ouma saw them too and grabbed Saihara’s phone.

 

Nanami got a text.

 

 **Saihara** : we’re teaming up now, right? Nagi is failing horribly at being flirty and so is Hinata

 

 **Nanami** : got it...I think

 

 **Nanami** : what are they saying now? We’re too far away to hear anything

 

 **Saihara** : they’re talking about Komaeda’s writing entry

 

 **Nanami** : what should we do?

 

 **Saihara** : I got it! What if we order something from that lovey dovey dessert menu and tell the waitress to give it to them anonymously

 

 **Nanami** : cool

 

 **Saihara** : you guys are doing it tho

 

 **Saihara** : we’re too close to them if they realize me and Saihara are here then it’s over

 

 **Nanami** : got it

 

Momota looked at the texts and then at Ouma. He nodded and went to the counter. He whispered something and paid for it.

 

After a few minutes the barista went over to Hinata and Komaeda’s table with a small heart shaped cake.

 

She walked away and said that it was on the house for them.

 

Ouma listened in.

 

“I...did you order this?”

 

Hinata looked around. “Yeah...I did.”

 

“Aw, you’re so sweet.”

 

“Ahaha, it was nothing...”

 

“I didn’t expect it to be a heart shape though.”

 

“Well, actually, I-“

 

The next thing that happened, enraged all six of them. Well, Saihara was just extremely irritated while the others were about to explode.

 

“Oh my goodness! Cloud brain actually has a date!”, a familiar person laughed.

 

“H-he’s not my date. He’s my friend“

 

“Friend? You have a friend?! Omg! Cloud brain actually has a friend!”

 

“Enoshima, I do. Is it that surprising?”

 

“Yes! I can’t believe it! Cloud brain actually has a friend even though nobody actually likes you! Ouma doesn’t like you! Nobody does! Everyone is treating you nicely because they will hurt you in the end. They don’t do it to be good to you but rather...for themselves. They’ll think, ‘I saved someone! I’m going to look like a good person!’”

 

Komaeda was shaking uncontrollably, unable to say anything. Ouma was trying to run over to her but was being held back by Saihara. Momota clenched his fist. Nanami resisted the urge to go over there and punch her in the face.

 

Hinata stood up.

 

“Shut up! That’s a lie and you know it! Komaeda has friends by his side!”

 

“How does someone without parents even get any love?”

 

Kamakura stepped in the cafe at last. All the customers were speechless with the fight happening.

 

“Enoshima, stop right now.”

 

“Izuru! Are you going to finally-“

 

“No. Leave.”

 

“Hm fine! I’ll do anything for you, Izuru.”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

The girl ignored it and left.

 

Togami entered the cafe and rolled his eyes. “Such a nuisance,”

 

“Komaeda, you should go home. You look tired.”

 

The said boy only gave a slight nod. Hinata was worried about him.

 

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

 

He ran out of the cafe. Hinata wanted to follow but Kamakura put a hand on his shoulder. The dark haired man looked at Ouma and nodded.

 

The purple haired boy realized what Kamakura wanted so he bolted out of there. Saihara stood up and walked over to Hinata. Momota did the same.

 

Nanami on the other hand felt the need to go after Komaeda so she did.

 

“Why are you stopping me? Why are you guys even here?”

 

“I feel like someone equipped for these situations-“

 

“I am equipped! I’ve watched him cry many times but I’m able to help him!”

 

A young woman made her way over to them. “I’m sorry, can you not fight in here? You’re disturbing the customers.”

 

Hinata stormed out of there. Kamakura was calm as ever. Togami scoffed.

 

“Why didn’t you let him go?”

 

“Ouma Kokichi is a long time friend of Komaeda according to Nanami and Hajime. He’s more likely to calm Komaeda down with the experience he has. Hajime told me about past experiences with his breakdowns. Komaeda’s response is different from his usual breakdowns. There is a chance he’s reacting differently for a reason. We cannot risk Hajime saying the wrong thing for this response.”

 

“You’re saying that his presence could be bad?”, Momota asked angrily.

 

“With Komaeda’s unusual response to the situation, it’s best we don’t risk saying something that might upset him further.”, Saihara clarified.

 

. . .

 

Ouma found Komaeda at a stream. He already knew how this would go if he were at the stream. The albino would stay there to think about things. It’s best to keep him isolated when at the stream. If you interact with him there’s a chance he would be in a much worse mindset after what you say. It’s best to not talk to him or touch him.

 

It was fairly rare for him to do this since it only happened three times throughout the years. This was the fourth one.

 

Why did Ouma even bother staying here? The purple haired boy remembered the first time the albino was in this state.

 

~flashback~

 

_“You’re a waste of space! It’s no wonder your parents don’t love you!”_

_Komaeda was only eleven when he heard those words. He didn’t cry. He just felt numb inside._

_Ouma was about to say something to the student who said the rude words until Komaeda walked away. The albino didn’t say anything as he went to the stream. Ouma said something about what happened but Komaeda didn’t seem to hear it._

_“Why did you even walk away?”_

_That was the trigger._

_“Just leave me alone!”_

_Ouma looked somewhat hurt._

_“I’m sorry, I just think that I’ll settle this myself. I don’t think talking to other people will help too much. I’d just confuse myself.”_

_“Oh...”_

_“You can go home without me. Some alone time would be good.”_

_“Ok then.”_

 

~flashback~

 

Ouma got up from his spot. He sent a text over. Komaeda looked at him. He was seemingly numb now.

 

“I love you.”, the purple haired boy said.

 

Komaeda didn’t say anything for the longest time.

 

“I love you too, Kokichi.”

 

. . .

 

Komaeda woke up in his own bed. Yesterday was a huge mess for him. He saw texts from Hinata and Ouma. They were concerned about him.

 

The albino felt more relaxed now that he went to the stream. It was one of those isolated autopilot moments again. Enoshima’s taunting was something that echoed throughout his mind. He won’t believe all of it. There will always be that nagging but he won’t fall because of it.

 

. . .

 

“Komaeda! I’m so sorry about yesterday!”, Hinata apologized.

 

“It’s not your fault. We only have Enoshima to blame for this ok?”

 

“Still, I just don’t want you to feel bad about yourself.”

 

The albino smiled. “I’m glad to be here with you.”

 

They made their way inside. Somehow, Enoshima was going to go down. That day might not be today, but it is a day to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enoshima in this chapter really had me a little emotional since the event is based on an event that happened where someone I disliked brought my self esteem down by saying I had no friends and acting surprised when I said I had friends. He falsely accused me of harassment too out in the hallway
> 
> There have been many ups and downs but in the end Komaeda is happier.


	16. Happy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go pretty well for Ouma and Komaeda

Ouma sat on Saihara’s lap while talking to Amami and Akamatsu about Enoshima. What didn’t make sense to him was, why didn’t she take action against him already?

 

Komaeda arrived at the library and apologized for being late. Harukawa followed behind. Soon everyone was present and they proceeded to discuss what to do.

 

The purple haired boy got a risky idea. He pulled Komaeda over to whisper about it.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea...”

 

“Trust me, I’m able to predict what she’ll do. Please, do this for the both of us. Do this for everyone.”

 

“If you’re really so sure about it...”

 

“I am. Are you in?”

 

“Only if I get to alter the plan a bit.”

 

“Got it.”

 

Ouma and Komaeda returned to the others. The albino wanted to dismiss the conversation as soon as possible so he opted for having the meeting another date.

 

. . .

 

Hinata was suspicious about Komaeda going around to get things lately. The albino was getting a voice recorder from a small store while they were out together. He seemed to talk in more hushed tones with Ouma.

 

The brunette was also worried because of how much the albino worked. Komaeda was growing hectic now. He multitasked a lot and stopped taking care of himself. It was a huge side affect of the stress he was going through.

 

Hinata didn’t know what that stress was but he was there for every time Komaeda felt like resting. They still went out for coffee but the albino was always distracted. He’d zone out at random times and occasionally fall asleep right there.

 

The shorter of the two checked in often to make sure he was ok but there was always some sort of tired response.

 

. . .

 

It was after school ended when Ouma headed to a tree. He seemed to be waiting for someone else.

 

Hinata didn’t know what was going on but he hid in a nearby bush. Saihara ran into him on the way and hid as well, not knowing why Ouma was there.

 

Time went by for a little bit until Enoshima arrived to the scene.

 

“I can’t believe it’s been so long since you and I have last talked! I see you have a boyfriend now.”

 

“Indeed I do.”

 

“Why did you have to leave me though? I loved you a lot.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Of course! You’re just the cutest person I’ve ever met. You should be mine.”

 

“After all the crimes?”

 

“I know I’ve done illegal things like distributing drugs but that’s because I had a debt to pay. I wanted to pay that debt to show you how good I am. It’s not like I’m running away from my problems unlike some people.”

 

She took another step towards him. Her hand reaching downwards.

 

“I love you and you should only be mine. Nobody else will have you.”

 

She pinned him to the tree and struggled to get him to hold still.

 

That’s when the police came.

 

“What?! But how...”

 

“Hands off the boy!”

 

Enoshima’s eyes widened. She scoffed and put her hands in the air. The cops handcuffed her as she protested.

 

“How did you call the police?!”

 

Ouma grinned. “I didn’t”

 

Komaeda stepped out from behind a bush with a voice recorder and phone in hand.

 

Enoshima glared at him. “You’ll regret the day you cross with me!”

 

The albino flinched but his expression stayed the same. He had a light smirk to show.

 

Ouma and Komaeda both gave a sigh of relief.

 

Saihara got out of the bushes and ran over to him. “Kokichi! What were you doing?! That was not good! I can’t believe you did that.”

 

The purple haired boy jumped in surprise. “I’m fine. I’m fine.”

 

“I love you way too much! I can’t let something happen to you. Don’t do that again!”

 

Ouma’s face reddened. “Is that so? Well, I won’t have to do that again.”

 

“Good...”

 

Hinata stood up and walked over to Komaeda, lightly tapping his shoulder. The other turned around quickly almost punching him.

 

“Woah! It’s just me!”

 

“Sorry, I you startled me.”

 

They both laughed a little. “You probably saw the whole thing.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Well....”

 

“I’m proud of you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m glad you decided to help us.”

 

“Oh, Hinata...you helped me.”

 

“Maybe but I think you helped me a lot with my resolutions.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Now I know what it means to protect someone.”

 

They smiled at each other.

 

. . .

 

It was a normal day at school for them. The rumors about Enoshima’s arrest was everywhere.

 

The students seemed to forget about Komaeda’s ordeal due to this. The group was more than happy to find out that finally her reign of terror was over.

 

Nanami and Kamakura were talking about a game they were playing while spying on Hinata and Komaeda again.

 

This time they were at the park.

 

Komaeda laughed a bit after Hinata yelled at a bee. The albino seemed almost content with where he was. Maybe that was a good sign.

 

“Do you think they’ll kiss this time?”, Nanami asked.

 

“Negative,”, Kamakura responded.

 

“Aw,”

 

“They seem to be having fun though. I suppose that’s good enough for Hajime.”

 

“Mhm,”

 

It was ok for them. A nice bright day was good for a picnic.

 

Hinata thought about his chances with Komaeda. When he looked at the other, his face heated up a little bit.

 

Komaeda had a soft smile as he tried holding back a laugh. His eyes were shimmering under the sun, turning from a beautiful green to a magnificent blue. He seemed happier and healthier. After all there was a bit of color on his cheek. It was a very faint pink but still noticeable on his smooth skin. His lips seemed soft. Hinata wanted to kiss him so he subconsciously leaned in.

 

The albino’s face was red now. Hinata liked it.

 

That’s when someone ruined the moment by sneezing. Komaeda looked behind Hinata and waved at Nanami who fell out of the bushes.

 

“Nanami?”

 

Kamakura bopped her on the head.

 

“You ruined the moment.”

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

 

“What were you guys doing in the bushes?”, Hinata yelped.

 

“We were making sure your date went well.”, Kamakura put bluntly.

 

“W-we’re not on a date!”, the brother responded.

 

Komaeda hid his face behind his hands. “This is embarrassing.”

 

“Tell me about it.”, Kamakura stated.

 

Nanami shrugged. “We can leave if you want.”

 

Hinata was about to agree but Komaeda responded faster.

 

“No! It’s fine! You can join us.”

 

The brunette sighed in defeat while Kamakura rolled his eyes.

 

Nanami nodded. “Thanks.”

 

“Not a problem! Right Hinata?”

 

“Right....”

 

They spent the rest of the day talking about things under the sun.


	17. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda finds out about how he did in the writing contest. He decides to confess. How did the results go?

Today was the day Komaeda knew about his results in the writing contest. He was only the runner up to first place. Apparently a girl named Toko Fukawa won first place. Komaeda was in second place while Saihara was in third.

 

This disappointed Komaeda to a great length. He almost felt worthless but then he remembered that maybe it wasn’t so bad for him. He still got a writing idea across about a killing game hosted by a bear.

 

Maybe he’d continue into the second chapter after this. Still, he felt like telling Hinata about how he felt even if he didn’t win.

 

What was his purpose in life anymore? Enoshima was gone now but what if she came back to haunt him? What if she caught up to him? Komaeda was almost content.

 

Almost...

 

. . .

 

He knocked on Hinata’s door. Kamakura opened and stepped aside to let him in. Komaeda’s heart raced. Today was the day.

 

He sat on Hinata’s bed while listening to the other male talk a bit.

 

“Komaeda? Is something on your mind right now?”

 

“Hm? Oh um...I have some news.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Well, I won second place in the writing contest.”

 

“Really? That’s great!”

 

“You don’t care that I didn’t win?”

 

“Pfft, are you kidding me? I’m proud of you. No matter where you landed in that contest, I will always be proud.”

 

“That’s sweet.”

 

Komaeda fidgeted with his fingers. “Well...I have something to tell you.”

 

The room was completely silent. Nobody was going to interrupt this moment. It was only the two of them now.

 

“Hinata...I love you. I’m sorry but I just can’t help feeling this way.”

 

.

.

.

 

Komaeda felt the deafening silence hit him. Hinata seemed to be shocked by this.

 

The albino gulped and ran. He ran out of the house not bothering to listen to the shouting. Was the other boy disgusted?

 

He felt tears in his eyes as he ran. It wasn’t the best solution but he didn’t want to stay back.

 

. . .

 

It was another moment on the school roof. Clubs were still there so the school was open. He made an excuse about leaving something behind.

 

Whatever....

 

Komaeda sat on the ledge. Should he jump? Ouma and Saihara invited him to a small party the other day. Akamatsu wanted to help him learn a little piano along with Amami. Momota and Souda were going to build a rocket ship with him. Yumeno wanted to make origami. Kuzuryu and Peko were going to train with him. Harukawa was going to help with more defense lessons. Nanami promised to play games with him.

 

Hinata...was going to hang out at the cafe again.

 

Was...

 

The albino wanted to throw up.

 

Enoshima....

 

Enoshima will somehow get out. He already knew it.

 

It’s better to end things here then...

 

He wished he could erase his life from everyone’s memory.

 

From Ouma

 

From Hinata

 

From himself

 

He stood up and looked down. “Heh...that’s quite the fall.”

 

While contemplating on what to do, the door slammed open.

 

“Komaeda! STOP”


	18. The most cliched results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone here stopped Komaeda. Let’s see who it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most cliched chapter and I’ve wrote many

Hinata pulled Komaeda by the wrist and held him close.

 

“What were you thinking?!”

 

“H-Hinata?”

 

“You idiot...don’t run off from me like that again!”

 

“S-sorry,”

 

Hinata sighed. “You didn’t let me say anything earlier.”

 

“I don’t like you,” he said.

 

Komaeda nodded and looked to his side.

 

“Nagito, I am so in love with you.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me. I said that I loved you.”

 

“You...”

 

Hinata sighed and did what he was waiting to do.

 

His lips collided into Komaeda’s. It was short but passionate. The albino almost pinched himself to make sure this was real.

 

Once their lips parted, they both stared into each other’s eyes.

 

Komaeda laughed as he held onto Hinata.

 

“I love you! I love you so much!”

 

“Ha...I love you too.”

 

“Hinata...”

 

“Hajime. Call me Hajime.”

 

“Hajime....Hajime...”

 

Said boy waited patiently.

 

“Hajime, thank you.”

 

“Nagito...you don’t need to thank me.”

 

“So, this means we’re dating, right?”

 

“I guess so. You’re my boyfriend now.”

 

They laughed under the sun.

 

Hinata smiled. “Let’s go home.”

 

. . .

 

Hinata gathered the group around to announce that they were dating.

 

The group was mostly supportive. Even Kuzuryu seemed to approve. Nanami nodded with a thumbs up.

 

Komaeda and Ouma had a small chat while this was going on.

 

“So, he accepted?”

 

“Mhm”

 

“Good for you. If he hurts you in any way, tell me and I will beat him up for you.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

“You’re my brother. Of course I do. By the way! We can go on double dates!”

 

“That sounds nice.”

 

“Mhm! We should arrange it sometime.”

 

They discussed the details for a bit until Hinata took Komaeda back.

 

“I know it’s not up to me but I think you should repaint your nails a different color.”, he said while gesturing to Komaeda’s left hand.

 

“I suppose I don’t really like it that much anymore. Blue should be good.”

 

“Yeah, definitely,”


	19. Another date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go on a little date and happily express how life is for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a conclusion sort of but don’t stop reading! There is another “bonus” chapter after this if you want. The details will be given shortly.

Komaeda and Hinata laughed together on a date. They were happy with everything that happened. It was a classic coffee date for them. For once, Komaeda was completely content with everything now. They waited for their orders to come out.

 

A waitress came over with their coffees and desserts. Komaeda got a salt caramel macchiato with a tiramisu cake. Hinata on the other hand, got a sweet creamy latte accompanied with a cookie.

 

The small talk was insignificant but rather nice. There was no Nanami to sneeze, no Enoshima to torture, not even a single person.

 

The waitress came back out with a heart shaped cake and smiled. “It’s on the house today.”

 

Hinata had a confused look on his face. Komaeda was also questioning why this was happening.

 

“I guess she just figured out about our relationship.”, Hinata sighed.

 

“Mhm, I suppose so.”

 

Whatever happened, Komaeda was happy that they got a free treat. Hinata picked up a plastic knife and cut through the middle. He handed one slice to the albino while pulling in his own.

 

“Two pieces to a whole heart,”, Komaeda giggled.

 

“That’s a bit cliched though.”

 

“Don’t you think that our romantic confession was cliche too? I think this fits.”

 

“It was your fault for running away and being so dramatic.”

 

Komaeda frowned a bit. He knew he overreacted but he just felt all the emotions hit him too hard. That wasn’t an excuse.

 

“Hey...Nagito, I didn’t mean it like that. I-“

 

“Don’t worry about it Hajime. I did act melodramatic that time. I’m just glad I didn’t jump.”

 

“If you’re so sure,”

 

“I am.”

 

Komaeda laughed before eating a little bit of the cake.

 

Hinata smiled. He didn’t know what to say. His lover was so much happier now. If only those problems could’ve ended quicker, then Hinata would’ve seen this happy Komaeda sooner.

 

The other boy was really an angel to him.

 

Komaeda had different thoughts about himself but he always loved Hinata’s presence. The brunette was a little bit cynical at times but he was always there. His olive green eyes were mesmerizing with hope glittering through. It would be nice to keep staring into them.

 

They both admired each other in different ways. Having a crush is like a fire burning through your heart. Being truly in love and having that relationship is a warm feeling of home and coziness. If something were to happen then the fire starts rising and falling.

 

Right now the both of them are feeling in between. They still feel that burning but it’s gradually calming down into a softer love. It was nice for them.

 

Komaeda and Hinata leaned in for a chaste kiss. They paid for the bill and walked home. They didn’t separate the entire walk. Komaeda liked the feeling of warmth he felt with Hinata. He didn’t mind that only his left arm felt it right now. That was enough for him.

 

. . .

 

It was the next morning when Komaeda woke up in Hinata’s arms. That warmth had returned completely. What could he say? This was just perfect for him. Everything was absolutely perfect.


	20. About the bonus chapter and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably explain a few things

Hi! How are you? I’m the author of this story as you know already but hear me out!

I want to know how you feel about having a sequel to this story. I have an idea in mind for a sequel but I just want to know if anyone wants it. If you don’t want it then that’s perfectly fine because the chapter I posted before is supposed to be a conclusion.

Otherwise, if you want a sequel then a bonus conclusion is coming out to sort of set the scene before the sequel. 

The after story probably isn’t the best but it’s surprisingly different from my original premise on this story.

Speaking of which, I want to give a little bit of fun facts now that I told you about what I was planning to do.

. . .

The original idea actually for this story actually came from a picture I made. I don’t think I still have it but I remember what it looked like.

I was listening to one song from [Mean Girls the musical](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8sfw21u-n4E) while drawing. I got an idea to draw Ouma, Komaeda and someone else wearing some fashionable clothes while strutting down a hallway. I actually liked to fit them in character roles but change their stories up. Ouma was Regina, Komaeda was Gretchen. I really didn’t know who I wanted to be Karen so then the another idea struck me. Why not just add Enoshima in? My original plan was for her to act dumb but be very manipulative once you’ve found her true colors.

Saihara could be a Cady sort of character. Hinata could’ve been Janis and someone else could’ve been Damian. Of course things would end much differently for these guys.

That’s when I came up with the premise of Enoshima, Ouma, and Komaeda being popular kids for this fanfic. I really wanted to write in a good plot so then came the organizer. I already pre-planned the story and chapters to a great extent. 

Then, I realized that my original thought process expanded a bit to the point where it isn’t even about the popularity idea anymore. 

Now you know how this story came to be.

. . .

These here are supposed to be a few fun facts now!

  * Tsumugi was actually supposed to be in this story as a villainous character but I disregarded that idea
  * Nanami wasn’t supposed to be in the story at all. I figured she would be Hinata’s ex girlfriend/best friend
  * I have mentioned Kirigiri and Naegi earlier during the gathering for an actual reason. They were supposed to be a lot more important as inspiration for Komaeda’s writing entry.
  * Togami wasn’t actually supposed to be here either.
  * Enoshima was going to act a lot dumber but I gave up.



Wowzas! That’s all I have for now!

. . .

By the way, please comment any expectations or thoughts for the sequel! I already have a primary plot in mind but if I got suggestions and ideas then it might be a little bit more...dynamic? You can even request a character cameo! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story and showing support! I’ll try to respond to as many comments as possible!


	21. The end of the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story must end. However, I hope you’ll understand that the chapter gives a little...idea for our next book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who supported my story! Expect the first chapter of the next fanfic in this series soon! I am very happy that many of you like my works!

Komaeda laughed to himself. He was currently snuggled up next to Hinata while watching a movie in the living room. Kamakura snapped a few pictures. He already knew they were in a relationship even before they were in the relationship.

 

Hinata’s parents found out through Kamakura. They were really happy with the news, especially his mom. She always took pictures of moments with them and left to make sure they had quality time together.

 

Komaeda really liked how life turned out for him. He was in a good relationship and had plenty of friends. His tormentor was gone now.

 

What more could he ask for?

 

Hinata gave him a peck on the lips before refilling on the popcorn to watch another movie.

 

Komaeda turned on the news while waiting.

 

A woman on the tv announced an escaped mental chick roaming the streets.

 

The albino didn’t pay much attention until his phone rang.

 

“Yes, Kokichi?”

 

“Did you see the news? If you didn’t then check right now.”

 

“Ok?”

 

Komaeda looked at the tv in horror.

 

“A young girl named Junko Enoshima has escaped. If you see her, do not approach. The police will hopefully catch her in no time. She doesn’t seem to be attacking anyone but it is speculated that she is out for revenge against a few fellow schoolmates.”

 

He dropped his phone.

 

What was going on?

 

Hinata entered the room after hearing a thud.

 

“Nagito? What happened?”

 

The other boy could only shakily point at the screen. Hinata rushed over and held him close.

 

“She’s not going to get you, ok? I’ll make sure of that.”

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt either.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Ouma, still on the other end, told them that Saihara was going to help track her down and that he hoped everything would be ok.

 

After they hung up, Komaeda sat down on the couch. Hinata still held him close.

 

“Let’s watch another movie, ok? That should be better.”

 

“Alright.”

 

They watched another movie while keeping close to each other. Komaeda eased up and forgot about the situation for a bit. All that mattered now was him and Hinata.

 

She’ll be caught soon enough.

 

Komaeda leaned his head on Hinata’s shoulder and made it through halfway the movie. The both of them fell asleep a few minutes later.

 

Enoshima was not going to get him today.

 

After all, he was able to change his ending to this story. He wasn’t going to end up dead. Not now.

 

Komaeda and Hinata slept peacefully together. Nothing was going to get in their way tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhuhu...again, thank you for supporting this story. Just know that the tone for the next story is going to change drastically from a high school setting.
> 
> Other than that...love you all!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Cliques of Hope's Peak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524193) by [BitterCider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterCider/pseuds/BitterCider)




End file.
